An Unexpected Brother
by DarkIslander01
Summary: Sora lives with his foster family after his parents as he says "Couldn't support him" He has always been with them. Now what will happen when someone new comes to enter the dynamics of it all? Yaoi. Sora x Roxas. Minor Riku x Sora. Rated M for later chaps
1. A typical Day

a/n: Hey guys this is just something that I wanted to write on. It was an epiphany I had when I was lying in bed. It was too perfect and I had so many ideas in my head. My brother is in music so he knows a lot about instruments and what not and I wanted to incorporate music in my other story, but in the end I couldn't so I made this new story which actually allowed me to do this. I think I had to write about it with my two favorite characters in KH. It was too perfect. It was after I watched a movie. I'm not sure which though, and so, without further a do, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Do not own any reference to KH or anything else I put in.

* * *

_**An Unexpected Brother**_

_A Typical Day_

* * *

"Riku get off me!" I yelled as I shoved a silver haired teen out of my face. He was pressing his body to mine as he pushed me towards the wall above the staircase.

"C'mon Sora it was a joke." He apologized. I knew it wasn't a joke as I stormed off. He was always trying that. He tried to press my body to his and come in for a kiss. I always shoved him away and, since he was my best friend, said 'It was only a joke.' To me it was 'I'm sorry about that, I'll try again when your in a better mood.'

"Bullshit!" I said leaking acid into my tone. I was storming downstairs and Riku was attempting to catch up to me. "Why can't you keep your hands to yourself?"

"I said it was a joke!" He tried to explain.

"What is going on?" I heard a female voice calling from the kitchen.

"Sora is upset again." Riku said before I could even say anything.

"He was trying to touch me!!" I said in disbelief as Riku used that excuse again.

"Riku keep your hands to yourself." She said as she walked into the room. Our foster mother of seven years now sat down on the couch and flipped the channel to the news. She wore her red house dress with her pink bow in her hair. Only Areis could pull of a large pink bow.

"Mom, I can't find anything to wear!!" I heard Kairi call from upstairs. She was going on a date with someone from school. She wouldn't tell any of us who though. "I need help!!" She complained.

"Can't you get Yuffie to help you?" Areis responded.

"She is climbing trees and swinging on the branches again. She is trying to be a Ninja." She said as she walked downstairs. She was wearing her purple skirt with her matching white T-shirt with purple sleeves.

"Go like that." I commented. "It looks nice, and it says 'I'm not easy, and I will be devoted to you if you will be the same to me'"

"Really?" Kairi almost squealed. "Perfect!!" Areis looked at me grateful. She didn't mind helping her foster daughters, but when Kairi was in hysteria there was no use in trying to help. Well unless the help was me.

Zack and Areis have been my foster parents for ten years now. They were 20 when I first came to their doorstep. They were young but very capable of loving anyone. I came from a broken home. My mom couldn't support the both of us and my dad left before I was born. I was five years old.

When I arrived I was the first one in this cheery little home. It was a smaller house when I was here but they had to expand it so that we could carry more children. Soon after I arrived two teens came in after about a year after I did. The first of the two was Cloud. He was cold to everyone at first telling everyone to "Fuck Off." I eventually de-iced his heart. He eventually opened up to me and talked with me letting me into what happened with him. He wept for his parents passing sniffling after he told me everything. He then became a lot happier and actually laughing. He became my big brother.

The second of the two teens came in the middle of the year, Leon, where Cloud came in the beginning. He was just as cold as Cloud was in the beginning. Never talking to anyone and always cooped up in his room. At that time it was actually his and Cloud's room. We didn't have enough space for that many people and they made Leon share a room with Cloud. I did the exact same thing that I did to Cloud. I fell asleep on his bed. When I awoke I found Leon close to me as if protecting me from everything else. I smiled at him as he noticed what he was doing. He then couldn't be cold to me. He became my second big brother. When I asked both of them why they didn't just moved me they told me: "It's because you looked so precious, gentle, kind, fragile, and cute. I don't think anyone could resist you when your asleep. We couldn't move you because we though we would hurt you." He never did tell anyone what made him be sent to a foster home. It's a mystery to this day.

Riku was a lot easier to deal with. He came a year after Leon did. He just turned seven. His story was like mine. His family was broken as well. It was odd to have another kid in the house my age. It was awkward at first, until he decided to hug me the moment he saw me. He has been my best friend ever since.

Yuffie and Kairi and Hayner came at the same time. They were all our age. Each had a different background. Hayner's was the least complicated. He came to terms with his situation as his parents abandoned him. I could hear him cry at night sometimes and I would walk over to his bed and just sleep next to him to give him a shoulder to cry on. He was actually adopted by a nice couple. They said that 'He was a perfect kid that suited them'. I know it was bullshit though. They wanted to adopt me first but none of my foster family would let me go. I became a permanent member of the house. He seems happy with his new family and still goes to our school. He also comes to sleep over here sometimes.

Kairi and Yuffie have been foster children since the beginning. They actually traveled together whenever a foster home couldn't support the children they went to the same home together one after another. They are more like sisters. The only reason neither of them have been adopted is, Yuffie is….energetic. Kairi is just way too needy for any normal parent. They decided that this is their home.

In the beginning we had a house that could have situated everyone if we decided to share rooms. Yuffie shared with Kairi, I shared with Hayner, and Riku, while Leon and Cloud shared together. The only reason why we decided to add another floor to the house was because of Leon and Cloud. Our parents, Riku, and I went to go get the two of them for a trip we were going on. In the end we saw Leon over Cloud making love to each other. That was when Riku and I realized that we were gay. Well he was bi, and I was gay. Zack then made sure to make renovations on the house. They shared a room till the renovations were done. Let's just say Cloud can MOAN.

Leon and Cloud eventually moved out. After another couple of years they bought a house together. They now live comfortably in their home a few blocks down. When I asked them why they moved so close they replied "Because we can't move too far away from you. We'll always be here protecting you."

"Or stalking me." I sighed.

"No protecting. Your face just screams it." Leon laughed when I asked him.

I loved my family. Even if none of them were related to me they were still my family. Kairi was kind of a big mouth, Riku was a horny teen, Yuffie watched too much TV, Leon and Cloud are my brothers, and Zack and Areis are the greatest parents. Kairi was the one who told Riku I was gay. I kept it a secret to all of them for 5 years till I told Kairi. Ow everyone but Zack and Areis knew.

"Mom I'm ready to be dropped off at the movies! Can we go please?" I heard Kairi whined as she came down the stairs. I rolled my eyes. Areis got up and headed towards the door.

"Good luck!" I called as they left.

"Thanks!" Kairi called back as she left the door. I really meant it for our mom since she would have to put up with her squealing and excitement.

"So we have the house to ourselves." Riku stated as he sat next to me and tried to hit on me again.

"No we don't…." I began and he looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "YUFFIE!!" I yelled. We then heard very loud footsteps from upstairs as she practically rushed at me to jump at me. She practically twirled around me twice before stopping smiling while rubbing her cheek to mine.

"You called?!" Yuffie said cheerfully.

"This one is still here." I explained to Riku as I pointed at her. She was still rubbing her cheek to mine. "By the way, did you jump from a tree to the window? I thought you were outside."

"Yup! I told you I'm a Ninja!!" She practically yelled in triumph.

"You just watched Naruto huh?" I heard Riku chuckle as he went back to his calm and cool self. Riku has always been the stronger one out of the four of us. He was the jockey when it came to our school.

"Yuffie you can get off me now. I just wanted to prove a point to Riku." I said as I tried to wrench her hands away from my neck. "Uhh Riku help?" I begged.

"Noooooo, you're too cuddly I can't let go!!" She kept whining as RIku and I tried to pry her from my neck. We managed to get one of her hands away from my neck and then I was able to spin out of grasp.

"She has a point you know." Riku laughed.

"Trying to hit on me isn't going to work Riku." I glared at both of them as I went to sit on the couch. I flipped through the channels looking for something to watch. Yuffie and Riku sat down next to me. I made the mistake of passing Naruto as I flipped though everything.

"OH MY GOSH PUT IT BACK!!" Yuffie squealed.

"No! You're an addict. We're not watching Naruto!!" I said as I flipped through the channels. She attacked me when I stopped on something on Comedy Central.

"Give me the remote!!" She was yelling at me. She kept trying to grab for the remote that was always out of her reach. Areis walked through the door at that moment and sighed.

"What's wrong now?" She asked us as she snatched the remote from my hand.

"He won't let me watch Naruto!!" Yuffie whined. How come whenever someone is against me they respond so much faster.

"I was going to watch something else." I explained. "Besides she watches too much Naruto." Riku was laughing on the couch.

"If only Zack were here. He'd know what to do." Areis sighed. "How about this Riku watches, so that neither of you can argue about it." Riku stopped laughing abruptly. He knew that we were going to attack him.

"What?! Why me?!" He complained wide-eyed. We both started to glare at him.

"You thought it was so funny Riku. You choose what to watch. I have to go get some food ready for Zack's arrival. He is coming back home from another mission." She handed him the remote and left him their still looking at us with wide eyes.

"Riku you better put it on Naruto…" Yuffie threatened.

"Do not let her watch it…" I threatened as well. He just kept looking from me to Yuffie.

"Wh-what do I get out of this?" He stuttered.

"A very happy Yuffie." She responded

"A happy Sora." I said.

"No I mean, what will you do for me?" I knew what he was getting at. I was no way in hell going to play this game with him.

"I'm not selling my body to watch Riku." I stared at him.

"I'll leave you alone when its just you and Sora!" She gave her offer.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" Riki smirked. "Want to offer something now Sora?"

"That's not fair…" I thought to myself about what Riku would want. A mental image of him seeing me naked flashed into my mind which I shook off. "One kiss…" It was a price I was willing to pay if it meant Yuffie had a better chance to calm down.

"Three kisses."

"One!"

"Two?" Yuffie added in. I glared at her which she flinched from.

"One." I said "Final offer."

"Fine." He smirked again.

"Good then chan-" I was cut off as Riku kissed me passionately. He licked my lips asking to be allowed in which I denied. He then bit my bottom lip. I still denied him. I kissed him back, but it was half heartedly.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Riku had a smug look on his face.

"No I have to admit it wasn't. By the way I didn't approve of tongue." I said as I grabbed the remote from his hands. Yuffie was already on her cellphone calling Kairi to tell her what just happened. They are our little fan girls.

"Yeah well you never said I couldn't try. Why did you deny me my pleasure?" He asked smiling to himself.

"Because knowing you, you would have tried to take it further. That or you would think that you were actually getting to me." I said as I flipped through the channels again.

"You have to admit I am getting to you." I heard the phone ring twice before Areis picked it up from the kitchen.

"You're my best friend. I love you and all, but I don't think it's the way you want me to." I sighed as I stopped on a movie. I saw it already and basically tuned it out. I heard Yuffie squeal as she finally told Kairi what happened.

"Yeah yeah I've heard it all before." He said waving his hand. We all heard Areis hang up the phone. She came into the room and smiled at all of us.

"Guess what everyone?!" She sounded excited.

"What?!" I heard Yuffie just as excited. Whenever Areis was happy it was contagious and none of us could be sad if Areis was happy.

"We're getting another child!!" She exclaimed. There was nothing that made Areis happier then adding a new member to her family. I had to admit I was excited too.

"Really?!" I was happy. "What's their name?! How old?! Is it a boy or a girl?!" I was practically bouncing up and down in my seat.

"It's a boy, his name is Roxas, and he is roughly your age Sora." Areis smiled. She knew that I was going to be the one to break him in. I was always the one that either helped them get settled in, or get them to open up. Everyone says that I have a trustful face.

"Sweet! I can't wait to meet him. I hope we become good friends." I told her.

"Sora, honestly, who CAN'T be friends with you? Your like a ball of sunshine that just warms just about everyone." Riku chuckled as he rolled his eyes. I gave Riku a hug. Sometimes Riku could be a jerk, but when he isn't he is a really nice guy. Riku hugged me back.

"Why can't you just be my best friend Riku? It's getting annoying trying to fight you off." I laughed as I let go.

"Then don't fight me and just let me have you." He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and got up from his side.

"This is why I have to get mad." I said as I walked away. He always did know how to tick me off. No one could get me angry, or upset, or frustrated more than Riku can. Usually I never do get upset but Riku just knew how to push my buttons.

I walked out of the room not caring that Yuffie was going to watch Naruto in the end. I was too excited about a new brother! I loved my family now, but it would be comforting if I didn't have a brother that felt the need to get in my pants.

"Sora can you help me in the kitchen?" I heard Areis called as I just hit the top of the stairs. I was a little irritated that I had to now walk back down. Instead I slid down the railing and landed perfectly in front of Areis. "How many times have I told you NOT to do that!" She scolded me.

"I was too lazy to walk back down." I explained. We were forbidden to do that since Hayner 'accidentally' fell off after Riku pushed him.

"I won't punish you if you help me in the kitchen." She said as she turned and walked towards the kitchen.

"Aye-aye Mother." I saluted and trailed behind her. As I entered the kitchen and found that it was a mess. I stared shocked as everything was either splashed in a type of goo, or covered by a pot or a plate. "How did you get it this messy?!" I stared at her.

"Umm…I tried to make my own home made cookies and well it turned out like that." She said embarrassed as she pointed at the goo on a tray. Areis was a good cook and all, but somehow her baking skills were mediocre. In other words disastrous. Whenever our parents were out on a date I usually cooked for the family.

"How many times do I have to tell you to let me bake?" I sighed as I shook my head. "Still wondering how it got this dirty."

"Let's just say I tried a couple of times." She looked embarrassed again. She then pointed to a weird rock looking thing in a frying pan. Then what looked like spilled milk was apparently cookie dough.

"Do I wanna know why the rock is in a frying pan?"

"I tried to make cookies like that." I groaned when she told me this. I scratched my head and just gave an exasperated sigh.

"Riku is going to clean this up, and Yuffie is helping too." I told her as I went to go gather some stuff for the cake I was going to bake.

"Okay, I don't feel like cleaning this either." She laughed. "Riku Yuffie! Come here we need your help!" Areis called for her other children.

"Yeah mom?" Riku said as he walked into the door. He had the same expression I did when I first walked in. He just stared at her with questions in his eyes.

"Don't ask. Long Story short, she can't bake. Get to cleaning." I ordered Riku because Areis was too embarrassed to say anything. Yuffie walked in and laughed. She then abruptly turned around and was about to walk out, but I grabbed her. "Clean now." I ordered as I pointed towards the mess. When it came to getting the kitchen clean I became a hard ass.

By the time they were done cleaning Areis and I had the food ready for everyone. Zack was coming home from a mission of his and Leon and Cloud were coming over. Hayner was supposed to come as well. It was going to be like old times.

It took about another hour for everyone to arrive home. Hayner came in and we basically played Super Smash Bros. Brawl till Leon and Cloud came. Yuffie, Riku, Hayner, and me attacked them as they walked right in the door. I jumped on Cloud's back and tried to throw me off. It was just like old times.

Zack came home in his armor from the mission. He didn't even report back in to HQ and went straight home. He wanted to be home with his family and came in a hurry. We all sat down at the table and we had a new ornament piece for the table. It was the hard rock that was supposed to be a cookie that Areis made. We all laughed at the joke.

"So how was it?" I asked excited to hear Zack's new achievement.

"Yeah, c'mon dad, you had to done something exciting." Riku added.

"Well…" He was about to begin before someone interrupted him.

"Knowing him he probably fell asleep while he had everyone else do the work." Leon joked.

"Yeah he probably didn't even leave the car they rode in." Cloud laughed.

"Shut it Leon, its not like you did anything exciting like that." Hayner scolded Leon for interrupting.

"Anyways," He glared at the three of them. We had to clear away some monsters from a mountain. It wasn't that exciting except the fact that I almost fell off." He said accidently flinging some food from his fork at Yuffie. She took this as an insult and flung food at me. I laughed and threw some at Leon. This started an all out food fight. Even Zack and Areis joined in.

In the end we were all forced to go to sleep. Well most of us at least. Leon and Cloud left before any of the yelling could begin. Hayner left with them and they dropped him home. We still think it was worth it to see Zack sneezing like crazy after Riku threw powdered sugar at him. His face was covered in white. It was a typical day in our house. I did wonder something before I fell asleep. _I wonder how Roxas will fit into our family…_ I was then passed out completely.

Ok people that's my new story!! Please tell me what you think please. I'm not sure how it was though. Can I please ask for a review? I really want feedback on this story. If you can spare the time. Please help me out and review!! Thank you for your time! Enjoy!


	2. Talkin bout the New Kid in Town

a/n: Hey everyone

a/n: Hey everyone! I'm going to try and introduce Roxas in this one. Let's see how this turns out. Thank you for the Review guys! I'm really glad everyone enjoys it. Let's head back to the story.

Discalimer: Do NOT OWN KH! This would have been a pairing if i did lol. joking

* * *

_An Unexpected Brother_

_Everybody's Talkin Bout the New Kid in Town._

I awoke with a startle as I was shook awake. When I opened my eyes I saw Kairi standing over me glaring at me. "What do you want Kairi?" I groaned.

"You were supposed to be out of bed an hour ago!!" She scolded me. I pulled the covers over my head and rolled over. I heard her sigh. "Yuffie you know what to do." I heard her say as her footsteps left the room. I then couldn't hear anything it was odd. I was sure Kairi was going to do something to me.

I then heard a girl yell, "Ninja!!", as she soared through the air and landed on my body. "Sora, it's time to wake up!!" She was yelling as she bounced up and down on my body. I groaned loudly.

"Yuffie" I said as she kept bouncing on me. "get off" I tried to say, but her bouncing made it hard to talk even breathe "ME!" I yelled as I pushed her onto the other side of the bed. "I'm up jeez." I said as I rubbed my eyes. Kairi was laughing in the doorway

"Yuffie is my secret weapon." She said as she beckoned Yuffie to her side. Yuffie obeyed, I could literally see dog ears, a tail, and her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"Kairi, do you HAVE to sic your dog on me?" I complained as I pointed to Yuffie.

"Hey if you don't remember Roxas is coming in an hour." Yuffie barked as she ran off to get dressed. She even ran like a dog.

"Did you train her to do that?" I laughed and Kairi joined in. I saw Kairi nod her head in triumph.

I couldn't believe I forgot that Roxas was coming so soon. I practically thought about it all day yesterday as we got everything ready. We had to prepare a room; get a bed in there, get some clean sheets that weren't tainted because of Leon and Cloud, Kairi, Riku, and I went to fetch some new clothes and pillows for him. It was hard to pick him clothes when we didn't know what he looked like. We tried our best though and the clothes we picked for him should look good on just about everyone.

"You better get ready Sora. Roxas is going to arrive in an hour. I heard he was cute." She teased me. I threw a pillow at her as she was trying to mock me. I sighed. I decided that I had to get out of bed now so that I could go get ready. Zack would kill me if I came out with just my pajamas on.

I went to my closet and saw that it was a mess. When Areis told me to "clean my room", to me it translated to be "stuff everything into your closet". I looked at the mess in my closet and tried to decide on some clothes to wear. In the end I went with my dark blue gym shorts and my red Nike shirt that I usually run with. It would have to suffice.

I left my room and headed for the restroom and, while trying to avoid Riku who was coming towards me, I darted quickly into the restroom. He saw my reaction as he was coming down the hall and was trying to attack me. "Sora, are you taking a shower?" Riku asked trying to be casual.

"Yeah now go away!" I ordered.

"I haven't taken one either, can I join you?" he pleaded.

"How about no? you can wait your turn Riku." I glared at him through the door. I heard him laugh as he walked away. I wasn't expecting him to give up so easily. I shrugged it off and went into the shower. I loved a nice hot shower in the morning. It washes away the sleep from my eyes. Then again, so does Riku. I let the water run all over my body for a couple of minutes before cleaning my body. I then stayed in their for another minute or so trying to get all my muscles to relax from the stress of the past two days.

"Hey Sora, change of plans he's going to be here in about twenty minutes." I heard Zack say as he knocked on the door. "So hurry up!"

"What?!" I was panicking now. I thought I had ample of time before he arrived. Now I would have to go and skip breakfast to go get some last minute preparations ready. This day was not turning in my favor. I hurriedly got out of the shower and dried off. I brushed my teeth and practically ran out of the restroom trying to put on my gym shorts. I pushed the door open and Riku was there waiting for the restroom.

"Hey Riku. Bye Riku." I said as I was running down the hallway attempting to pull on my shorts and shirt. I stumbled a couple of times before getting my shorts on and almost ran into a wall.

"Sora you need to calm down a little bit. It's just a new brother you don't have to make everything perfect." Riku called to me as I was running down the hall. I wanted to make cookies so that he had a snack when he got here.

I almost fell down the steps as I was still rushing. When I entered the room I found all of the cookie stuff out for me. I looked at it and then looked around. I found a note next to the supplies. It read:

_Sora, _

_I knew you weren't going to get up on time so I took the liberty of getting the supplies for you. I mean I may not know exactly how to make the cookies but I know what's in them. I thought I could help you out by getting things ready for you. You better not rush them though. The cookies are better when you take your time on them. Oh, and don't stress over Roxas, calm down and do things normally. I'm out at the store to get some food for tonight. Call me if you need anything._

_-love Areis 3_

_P.S. Can you make some with some vanilla notes and white chocolate chips? Please, you know I can't resist those. _

Areis was always too nice for any of us. None of us deserved Areis to be our foster mother, or even have Zack as our foster father, because to us they are our real parents. I smiled at the note. I made a mental note to thank Areis for helping me. I got started on the cookies making sure to take my time like Areis asked. I also made Areis's favorite cookies. When I just put in the cookies into the oven and set the timer, I found out that there was five minutes to spare. Riku and Yuffie came into the kitchen because they smelled the aroma in the air.

"Hey Sora!!" Yuffie said cheerfully hugging me to the point where I couldn't breathe.

"Yuffie…Can't…Breathe!!" I gasped. She let go of me abruptly. I was panting. "Why are you guys here?" I said as I finally caught my breath.

"We smelled your cookies and wanted to like the spoon." Riku said looking around for the spoon I used for the cookies. I pointed to the bowl on the table. I already knew what they were after when he said "I smelled cookies."

"Help yourself." I said as I went to wash the dishes. "Just don't make a mess Roxas is coming in a couple of minutes." I said finishing cleaning the dishes.

"Is someone already developing a crush on the new kid?" Riku joked. I blushed even though I knew he was joking.

"Riku shut up." I rolled my eyes as I left the kitchen. I sat down on the stairs waiting for the new kid, Roxas. I saw that Zack had the same idea as I did. I waited on the steps with both of my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. "Hey dad, you excited for the new kid?" I asked Zack

"Yeah, I'm so anxious to meet him." He smiled. "I love getting new children. I mean you were our very first one and we can't even let go of you." Zack chuckled at a memory.

"Yeah I remember when I first arrived here. I was shy at first until you picked me up and looked in my eyes. I saw that you meant me no harm at all." I said smiling.

"Yeah. After that you never left our side except to go to sleep. You really are a sweet kid Sora. You're heaven sent, and without you our life would be total hell. Especially if we got Leon and Cloud first, but then again maybe we wouldn't have caught them doing…you know…" He shuddered. We both laughed. I wanted to tell him that I was also gay, but I just couldn't. Not now at least. Our little talk was interrupted by the ringing of a doorbell.

"Coming." Zack said as he got up. I was so anxious for him to answer the door. I wanted to go answer it with him but instead I stayed where I was getting a clear look at the door. When he opened it I saw someone I didn't expect.

"Hi! I just wanted to make sure the doorbell worked." Yuffie said as she walked through the threshold.

"Yuffie!!" I complained. I was getting so nervous and in the end it was Yuffie. I was about to yell at Yuffie again but then the doorbell rang a second time. Zack was scolding Yuffie about what she did. So I got up and answered the door for him.

I opened the door and said "Hi, I'm Sor-" I was trying to finish but my words got caught in my throat. Before me was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. His blonde hair that seemed to defy gravity, the tinge of blush that formed on his cheeks, his smooth and soft skin, but what captivated me was his eyes. The sun seemed to just shine on him to make it seem as if he was glowing. He wasn't a kid, but an angel. He had a suitcase in hand, and he was looking down with a sad look that seemed to hurt me.

"Hello Roxas, welcome to your new home." Zack called as he was walking towards us. "I'm Zack, the father of this lovely family. This one," He said as he gestured to me, "is Sora. And the girl behind me," Yuffie poked her head from over Zack's shoulder waving, "is Yuffie. They are about your age." Zack explained to him. I was still captivated by him.

"Hello." He said as he looked up and nodded his head giving a weak smile. I could see the pain in his eyes. His eyes were a deep cerulean. They were amazing.

"C'mon on in." I heard Zack say breaking my train of thought. He entered the house and was looking around curiously. "So this is the family room." I loved seeing this room. It had a homey feel to it. The long couch was facing the TV while the two mini couches were facing each other. They were soft and could make anyone fall asleep on. What seemed to catch his attention though was the piano in the back corner of the room. I was the one that used to play it. I didn't know much but sometimes if I was bored, or if Kairi begged me I would play for everyone. I kept it in tune and clean.

"Do…do you play?' I asked nervous. I didn't know why I was so nervous. Everyone looked at me confused. Apparently I was the only one that noticed where his attention was.

"Yes, I love the piano." He smiled at me weakly. Even if it was a weak smile it was perfect.

"Do you want to play it?" I asked him.

"Sure." He was looking cheery now. He went to the seat and brushed his finger tips over the keys. I sat down next to him and we waited patiently for him to play. He pressed a note that gave an audible ring.

He then added another note and was off. He was smiling at first watching his fingers move over the playing keys. Then eventually he closed his eyes just feeling the music. It was beautiful. I could taste the joy he felt when he played. When he finally slowed and stopped to his last key he kept his eyes closed. He was crying.

We heard footsteps behind us and I Riku's hand shot from behind and grabbed Roxas's shoulder. "Hey Sora you didn't have to show off to the new kid." He didn't know the new kid was so sensitive right now. I saw Roxas wince as he felt Riku's hand and the tears brimmed over. Riku thought that was me playing, but I could never play such a lucid melody.

"Riku please, not now." I whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. He retracted his hand. "Roxas, I'm sorry." I said as I led his head to my shoulder.

"Let's let them be alone guys." I heard Zack say as he pushed Yuffie and Riku away. They all had worried faces. He knew that if anyone would be able to comfort Roxas it was me.

"Roxas…" I said. "It's going to be fine. I can't stand seeing you sad…" I said feeling my own moisture in my eyes. He was still sobbing.

"Why…Why me…?" He was asking some higher power. He was calming down now just sniffling. My T-shirt was now soaked through with his tears. I didn't mind though.

"Roxas…c'mon I'll take you to your room." I said. I grabbed his hand and led him upstairs while he tried to wipe away some tears. I had his suitcase in my other hand. I was blushing as I felt his hand in mine. I knew it didn't mean anything, but it was still nice.

I led him to the vacant room that was next to mine. We just put in the bed and the fresh sheets. I led him to the bed where he laid down immediately. I put away his suitcase and was about to leave when I heard him say "Sora please don't go…"

"Ok Roxas, I'll stay." I said as I sat next to his body that was facing away from me towards the wall. I could hear him breathe. The damp shirt was getting uncomfortable and I decided I needed a new one. I went into the closet and pulled out one of his new shirts. We were about the same size so it fit snugly. I heard his even breathing and realized he was asleep.

I got up and went downstairs. I noticed that everyone was there already. Kairi and Areis just got back from the store and everyone was sitting at the table eating the cookies I baked. They all looked at me worried.

"Its fine, he is asleep now." I sighed.

"So what happened? What was wrong with him?" Kairi asked. I was pretty sure that they told Kairi and Areis what happened.

"I'm not sure what is wrong with him. My guess is, something happened to him and the music he played somehow reminded him of his…tragedy. Then when Riku touched him he couldn't take it and just started crying. So my guess is he loves to play music but it hurts him because of his past." I was very observant, as well as insightful.

"That sounds right." I heard Zack contemplating what I said.

"Sounds too complicated to me." Riku shrugged.

"That's so sad…" Areis had a tear rolling down her cheek. She really was the most caring.

"I hope he feels better." Yuffie said, actually not hyper.

"I'm going to go stay with him." Areis said as she left her seat to go upstairs. Zack followed soon followed her.

"So what do you think of the new kid…?" Kairi asked. She was curious because she didn't see him yet.

"He is too sensitive." Riku said, I didn't expect anything more from a jock.

"I think he is cute, then again he needs to cheer up." Yuffie said giving her own thoughts. She was becoming hyper again from eating those cookies.

"I think he is…sweet." I was concentrating to put it into words. "He is hurting now though. Something bad must have happened because I think he has a kind soul…" I was still thinking when Kairi and Yuffie practically tackled me to the ground.

"Sora that was the cutest thing you have ever said!!" Yuffie cried as she started to rub cheeks again.

"I know I know! The way he was so serious all he had to do was close his eyes and shed ONE tear!!" Kairi squealed as she was attached to me. Riku was laughing in his chair.

"This isn't the time guys." I said as I tried to get them off me. "Guys seriously let go." I was squirming to get them of me. Leon and Cloud walked through the door. They saw me on the floor and laughed at my situation. "Help me please." I said using my puppy face. They couldn't resist that. They pried the hands of Kairi and Yuffie from my neck and set them down in chairs. "Thank you!" I said as I hugged them both.

"So what happened?" Leon asked taking his place in his chair. We then went on to tell the story of what happened to Leon and Cloud. They were thinking about the situation.

"So Sora where is he now?" Cloud ask

"In his room. Areis and Zack are watching over him." I told them as I ate another cookie. I was saving a plate for Roxas just in case he wanted some.

"It was a nice call of Zack's to have you help him. Areis will also be good in comforting him." Leon said thinking. Neither Leon or Cloud calls Areis and Zack mom or dad like we do. They thought that they aren't much older then them and could call them whatever they wanted.

"Yeah Sora is the best comforter. Ice cream can't soothe someone like Sora can" Cloud laughed.

"He is just so warm and cuddly." Riku said repeating what Yuffie thinks. I'm not sure if he was mocking Yuffie or if he actually thought that. They were all laughing at me while I just flushed beat red.

It was as if the earlier events didn't matter. When all of us kids who grew up together got together, it was hard to be sad. Too bad Hayner was missing it. He was on a family trip with his new family. They kept teasing me till Zack came down from upstairs. He sighed and looked at me. "Sora, Roxas is calling for you." Zack said as he sat down and took a bite out of the cookie I was eating.

"Where is Areis? Why is he asking for me?" I was wondering why it was only Zack that came down.

"Apparently he was asking for you, and Areis is going to get the food she ordered. She doesn't want to cook." He said looking at me concerned.

"Looks like he found someone to cling to already." Leon chuckled.

"Didn't take long either." Cloud added.

I ignored both of them as they kept making fun of me. "Ok, I'll go see how he is." I said and got up and walked out actually hiding around the corner.

"So what really happened up there?" I heard Yuffie ask excited to be told a story. She is one of the most cheery people in the gloomiest of times.

"Well when we got in he was asleep like Sora said. Areis watched over him as he slept. I was trying to fix the desk in there because someone in this room hit it the first time they arrived." I knew he was glaring at Cloud.

"Hey you're the one that got me mad." Cloud shrugged.

"Anways, well he woke up quietly until he realized who was there. He looked around and panicked. Areis was there to comfort him but whatever he did he just winced and then moved further away. All he would say is 'Where's Sora?!'. We didn't know what to do. Areis calmed him down, but he kept asking for Sora. I have no idea why though. Any guesses?" He asked the family.

"Probably psychological stuff, Sora was the first person here who he saw was kind. I mean have you ever just stared into Sora's eyes? He is too pure and innocent. What was everyone's first impression of Sora?" Leon concluded, while asking such a random question. I knew I was supposed to comfort Roxas, but I really wanted to know.

"Sweet." Zack said.

"Innocent." Kairi piped in.

"Pure." Cloud chuckled.

"Fragile." Leon said.

"Cudly!!" Yuffie squealed.

"Amazingly cute." Riku concluded. Everyone stared at him and just shrugged it off. "You gotta admit he is." He complained

"Ok well that's debatable." Leon rolled his eyes. "Now look what happens when he looks at any of us. One of us is hyper active," Yuffie, "One is a jerk," Riku, "One of us is needy," Kairi, "two of us don't even live with him and would kiss right in front of him and their guys," Leon and Cloud, "and finally someone who has taken a life and his deeds are shown through the eyes." Zack. Leon said as he pointed out everyone "Then you have to take into account that Sora probably has the most in common since there around the same age. Areis is a choice as well, but the first one he saw was Sora." Leon finally ended his speech.

"You've been studying haven't you?" Riku asked. Leon smirked.

"Yeah he really has. That and he has been watching way too many of those TV Dramas." Cloud teased. I knew where this conversation was going and decided to just leave it be. I still had to comfort Roxas.

I walked upstairs still nervous about what was to come. I didn't know what to say. Was I really so…influential on everyone. It was weird finally getting an understanding about how everyone felt about me. I guess I had to accept it and just go with it. I contemplated everything I heard.

I peeked into the room to see where Roxas was. I saw him in a corner sulking again. He was holding his knees and sobbing. I wasn't sure why but a phrase came into my head. _An Angel should never had to shed a tear…_This was exactly how I felt. I now understood what they meant by saying this. "Roxas…" I whispered into the room.

"Sora?!" He called out looking up. He swiped the tears away from his eyes and looked at me. He was smiling now. It wasn't one of those weak smiles that he has been giving everyone. It was big. As if he hasn't eaten in days and I just handed him I full cooked meal that he could have as much as he wanted. His smile seemed to lighten my day.

"Hey buddy, how are you?" I asked concerned. I really was worried about this new kid.

"I'm…coping…" He sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it…?" I asked seeing if I could learn about him some more. He just shook his head. "Ok that's fine Roxas. It's your business and I won't pry." I smiled at him. I sat down next to him in the corner.

"Thanks Sora…I really needed a…friend…" he spoke trying to find the write words.

"No problem Roxas, it was my pleasure." I was still smiling. He was actually smiling back. "I do have to say you will have to leave this room and meet everyone." I told him. He flinched as if anticipating what was to come. "Don't worry Roxas. I'll help you out and stay with you while you meet everyone. Everyone is great, Yuffie can be a little energetic, Kairi IS needy but she is a really good person. Areis is amazing, and the only flaw I can see in her is that she cares too much. Leon and Cloud can be a little cold sometimes but you'll warm up to them. Hayner, who isn't here, is a funny guy. Zack is strong and could probably get though anything and everything. Riku is…Riku is…ok Riku is a little pervish, a little bit of a jerk, but the rest of him is my best friend." We both laughed.

"What about you?" Roxas asked.

"What do you mean?" I looked at him confused.

"Well…" He said trying to figure out what to say. "What's your flaw and or praise? You talk about all of them as if they were well…your heroes. You have to fit in somewhere." He cocked his head to look at me curiously.

"I don't really know…I'm not sure if I fit here. They all have such good qualities but I don't think I have any redeeming qualities at all." I said as I thought deeply about it.

"Then what use do I have here? If you don't fit think you fit in why should I?" He sighed. I didn't like how he was thinking right now.

"Roxas, you won't be able to find your place here if you don't try it out. That's why I said you would have to meet them. Of course you won't be alone. I'll be there when you meet everyone of our family. You're one of us now. So don't think you can just hide anymore or else I'll drag you." I laughed. He was laughing too.

"You really know what to say to comfort someone you know that Sora?" He smiled. I got up and wiped the dirt from my pants.

"Well good, let's go meet the fam!" I exclaimed and held out my hand to help him up. He smiled at me and took my hand and got up. That was just the beginning….


	3. The Family

a/n: Hey again everyone

a/n: Hey again everyone. Thanks for the review. Yeah I'm sorry if Roxas was a little crybaby. He isn't going to always be like that, but let's just take a look on how the story develops shall we? Now I'm at an impasse or a dilemma. I want you readers to help me make this decision. I have a lot of ideas in my head for this story, but I want to know something that I think the readers will decide. It won't give any of the story away but I have some questions. 1) Do you guys want a longer story where I can just do what I have been thinking of doing? Or keep it short and sweet? 2) Do you guys want a lemon scene? And if so do you guys want a Leon x Sora x Cloud lemon? I have an idea how I could make THAT happen. Just post a review on your answers. I want to get the opinion of my readers/ reviewers.

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or any other game/Songs/whatever else can sue me.

* * *

_**An Unexpected Brother**_

__

**The Family….**

We were walking downstairs when I heard the TV was on. We also heard Leon and Cloud laugh and Riku was growling. We walked into the room and everyone was staring at us. Roxas was hiding behind me. "Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey Sora take a seat." Leon said as he patted the floor.

"Gee thanks, don't let me get the couch." I rolled my eyes. Leon chuckled. I walked over and Roxas trailed behind me. "Oh yeah guys, this is Roxas." I said as I gestured at the boy behind me.

"Hey Roxas I'm Cloud." Cloud smiled and put out his hand.

"I'm Leon" Leon nodded. "That one over there," he pointed at the red head girl. "Is Kairi."

"Hiya Roxas!" Kairi smiled.

"Yeah and the one over there is Riku." I said as I walked over to him. He was sitting crossed legged on the floor.

"Yo. Sorry about earlier." Riku apologized.

"Hello everyone., and it's cool." Roxas smiled weakly. "Umm…what are we watching?" he said meekly.

"Naruto!!" Yuffie exclaimed. I groaned.

"Why Naruto?! Yuffie you better not keep saying 'Ninja' or 'Believe it!' or else I'm going to die." I groaned. I heard Roxas giggled as he sat next to me. "Can you change the channel please?!"

"No!!" Yuffie said

"It's an old one! C'mon you don't need to watch a re-run!" I argued.

"He has a point Yuffie." Zack added. "I say we watch a movie." There has got to be something on that's good." Zack changed the channel and Yuffie was sulking.

"Try the On-Demand stuff." Kairi suggested. We looked through the selection and couldn't make up our minds. "C'mon let's watch Mama Mia!"

"I'm not watching a musical!" Riku complained.

"We don't care. Just choose one!" Leon was speaking for both him and Cloud.

"Of course you wouldn't! You two are gay and wouldn't care to watch a musical!" Riku retorted.

"Riku you have a big mouth sometimes." I scolded him.

"I swear to god I'm going to kick your ass." Cloud muttered.

"Can we just decide on something?!" Yuffie piped in. Roxas was just smiling while we argued. I heard Zack sigh.

"Everyone shut up! Zack what do you think?" I asked him and everyone turned their eyes towards him.

"I say the new kid decides." He said and everyone averted their eyes towardcs Roxas. Roxas was frozen.

"Don't worry Roxas no one will hate you with whatever you decide." I comforted him.

"Yeah whatever you decide is what we'll watch." Leon added smiling.

"Umm…." He whispered thinking, "How about…Meet the Robinsons…?"

"Yeah!" Yuffie exclaimed

"Sure I heard it was good," Kairi added.

"We saw it but I don't mind watching it again." This time Cloud was speaking for him and Leon.

"Eh, whatever makes you guys happy." Riku smirked.

"All right! I love Disney movies!" I said excited.

"Me too." Roxas chuckled.

"Then, it's decided, 'Meet the Robinsons' it is." Zack said as he changed the channel and started the movie.

"Pause it!" Kairi said. "I need snacks!!" she said as she got up.

"I'm starving I had nothing to eat." I whined as my stomach gave a loud growl as if to confirm what I said.

"Let's go get some food." Roxas said as he stood up. His stomach growled louder than mine did. He flushed red and looked down. We all just laughed and he joined in as well. He held his hand out and helped me up.

"Apparently I'm not the only one that's hungry." I smiled as we walked into the kitchen. Kairi was there popping some popcorn and getting a handful of different bags of chips. She also had soda out as well. "Were not holding back tonight are we?" I teased her.

"No, but I know you guys. You're all going to attack whoever has the food." Kairi giggled.

"True." I laughed. "So do we have anything to eat in this house?" I searched the refrigerator. "We're starving." I groaned.

"Uhh…We got Ramen? If that helps any…" She said trying to think of something else that we had.

"I'm fine with Ramen. Instant cup Noodles, the food of the college students." Roxas laughed. I smiled.

"Sure I'll go boil some water!" I said as I went to go get the boiler.

"Umm who's cookies are these?" He asked me. I blushed remembering that I saved those cookies just for him.

"Their yours…" I smiled weakly and blushed more. I heard Kairi giggle behind me and shot her a look. "Yeah I wanted you to have a snack when you got here but you fell asleep."

"Really?" He said as he reached for one. He took a bite of it and his face suddenly lit up. He was beaming at me. "Wow, these are delicious!" He exclaimed. It made me perk up as he said this. It was the first time anyone of us saw Roxas actually happy. My words were caught in my throat and even Kairi was speechless. He just looked so…handsome? Cute? Beautiful? None of the words fit him. It was more angelic then anything. "Wow are these store bought?" He said looking for a box or something.

"Uhh…no…I did…" I said embarrassed. He just looked at me shocked and I just cocked my head to the side confused. "Why…?"

"These are delicious! I can't believe you made these. You have to have to let me watch next time. No you have to show me! Can you make any kind of cookie?" He said distracted. I noticed how exuberant he was now. Were my cookies really that good? I pondered this.

"Haha doubt you'll be able to make them as good as he does." Kairi giggled. "He tried to show all of us and we just couldn't follow what he was doing. He didn't need a measuring cup or anything. He just made his own type of recipe and when we ask him what is in it. His response is 'I don't really know. It's whatever I think it needs or think it's supposed to have' and then he shrugs." She smiled at me. I shrugged.

"Hey it's like second nature to me." I shrugged again.

"Yeah it's like you're a house wife." Kairi laughed as I blushed a deep scarlet.

"Hehe you do a lot of the cooking, take care of us, clean when need be, help areis in her garden. You're a housewife." She accused me. We heard Roxas laugh.

"Haha I can really see you guys as brother and sister. Instead it looks like it's reversed. Sora's the chick." He laughed at me and so did Kairi. I just looked at him and laughed.

"Ugh you guys are both hopeless." I laughed and went to go look for some real food and not just snacks. In the end I made a sandwich and made one for Roxas as well. They were still kind of teasing me for being able to cook so well.

"Hey Kairi I suggest we better get out there before they come and find us." I said sarcastically mortified. Never stand in between Riku and food.

"Yeah your right I can feel the vibe of Riku getting impatient that its scary." She mocked. Roxas just stared at us confused. He'll learn soon enough what we meant. "C'mon help me with this stuff." She said grabbing the chips. I decided to bring the sandwiches and the popcorn. Roxas grabbed the Soda. We walked into the living room and found that they were all chatting lightly.

"Finally! Took you guys long enough!" He said as he went to go help us with the food. He could be a nice guy, he grabbed my ass as he tried to take the popcorn, if he knew where to keep his hands. "Can we start the movie now?" He complained as he opened the bag of popcorn.

"Yeah start the movie! We should have started it while they were gone!" Yuffie complained. Lairi stuck her tongue at her. She mimicked her. I heard Zack chuckle as he started the movie. Riku, Roxas, and I went to go sit down on the floor. We moved the coffee table further up. When I sat down cross legged I felt Riku gently pushed my head into his lap. There was a pillow there. It was comfortable. I then felt Roxas repositioned himself so that he was lying on my chest. I looked up at Riku as the credits passed. He was smiling at me and I smiled back.

"Are you comfortable Roxas?" I asked as I looked at him. He smiled and nodded at me.

"Hehe definitely." I smiled at him. He was a lot more cheerful. The movie started and we watched intently. I've already seen this movie at Hayner's house when I went to visit him. I didn't want to say anything though. In the middle of the movie Areis came home with some food and drinks. She apparently didn't want to cook. She was surprised at the sight she saw. Her family was getting along watching a movie and even Roxas looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Hey Mom come join us!" Yuffie said as she put the food and groceries in the kitchen.

"What are we watching?" She asked as she sat down next to Zack.

"Meet the Robinsons. Roxas picked it out." Kairi said. Roxas smiled.

"Shh it's getting to the good part." I whispered.

"Hey how would you know if it was at a good part?" Leon asked.

"Ooops, guilty. I saw this movie at Hayner's." I smiled.

"Hayner…?" Roxas asked. I could hear a slight recognition at the name in his tone.

"Yeah our other foster brother. He was adopted awhile back. I was always sad that he left. Luckily he lives close to our school. We usually walk to his place after school. Right now he is on a vacation with his foster parents." Riku explained.

"Hayner…" Roxas mumbled in concentration. We ended the conversation there and watched the movie again. I decided that I didn't feel like watching this movie anymore and decided to go get the kitchen set. As I tried to get up I felt Riku's hands push me deeper into his lap.

"Riku let me up!" I whispered. Was he really going to hit on me in front of the rents? I felt his hand snake around to try and grab my hand. That's a yes.

"Aww where are you going?" He pleaded me to stay.

"To go set the table. I've seen this movie. Can I go now Riku?" I glared. "I'm not afraid to hurt you if you don't let go." I felt his hand finding it's way further south. "I'll take that as a no." I sighed. I grabbed his hand and twisted his arm into an uncomfortable position accidentally shaking Roxas who was still on my chest. "Sorry Roxas." I apologized. Everyone was looking at us.

"Uhh why do you have Riku in a headlock?" I heard Cloud ask.

"Nothing, he was bothering me." I growled. I heard Leon snicker. He then whispered something to Cloud and he started to smirk as well. Apparently Leon was a little more observant then I thought.

"Yeah I'm sorry just let me out of here." Riku pleaded. I released him and walked out of the room steamed. I decided that I shouldn't worry about it. I set up the table; putting plates, glasses, and silverware on the table and finally placing the food that Areis brought home in the center. She got some fried chicken, Mashed potatoes, corn, and baked beans.

I decided to look in the refrigerator to find a small snack to munch on while I waited for them. When I looked in the freezer and I found some sea-salt ice cream I sat on the counter waiting for the movie to finish. It didn't take more than five minutes before Riku came through the threshold.

"Hey Sora, where'd you get the ice cream?" he asked as he came to sit beside me on the counter.

"Freezer." I said as I used the popsicle to point towards the freezer.

"What flavor?"

"Sea-salt ice cream."

"That sounds….interesting." He laughed. "Never had it."

"Really?" He nodded. "Try some then." I said as I handed him mine. He licked it and looked at it surprised.

"That's an interesting taste."

"It's good though right?" I asked. I liked it even if it was weird. Riku and I were really good friends and I didn't mind kissing him but sometimes he was just a little too handsy and that I just had to put a stop too. Would I ever admit that I didn't mind kissing him? Never.

"Yeah." He said as we continued making idle chatter until the movie ended and our family rushed into the kitchen. They were talking about the movie when they entered. Areis caught me eating ice cream.

"Sora why did you take some of the ice cream? It was supposed to be after dinner!" She scolded me. "I'll let it slide since you saved time for setting up the table. You're lucky you're such a good kid." I smiled. It was fun getting away from things.

"Can we just eat I'm starving!" Riku said as he jumped down from the counter.

"Yeah just get a plate, and Riku can I have my ice cream back?" I asked him. He was still easting it. He then came to whisper something in my ear.

"But it tastes like you so no." He whispered trying to be seductive. I punched him in the gut, and took back my ice cream as he clutched his stomach.

"Anyways, what's for dinner?" I heard Yuffie asked.

"Chicken." Areis said as she took her usual place at the head of the table with Zack. I sat down next to Roxas. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Ugh," I heard Riku groan, "We always have chicken!"

"Yeah, but we know how much you love that cock." Kairi laughed wwhich made everyone at the table join in with her.

"Kairi! Don't say cock, especially at the table!" Zack said after laughing.

"Hey all I'm saying is he likes chicken. That's what cock means, so I don't see why you should have a problem with me saying cock." Kairi justified herself. Roxas was giggling now.

"Ok can we stop talking about cock?" Cloud said.

"Like your one to talk Cloud!" I accused him. This made everyone laugh again and gave both Leon and Cloud to turn a deep scarlet.

"Okay enough grab your food and eat." Zack ordered us.

"Yes sir!" We all said at the same time and basically fought over the food. I made sure to get some food for Roxas too as I saw that he wasn't as aggressive to get food as we were. I would have to show him how to survive in this family. That can start tomorrow.

"Hey Roxas, you tired yet?" I said as I noticed that he was pretty drowsy. He was finished eating and he was trying to stay awake.

"Yeah I am pretty tired. I guess." He sighed. He wanted to stay up longer but his body wouldn't let him.

"C'mon Roxas, let's go to your room." I said as I held out my hand for him. He took it without a second thought. We walked out the room and I noticed every eye was on us as we walked out.

Once we were outside of the dining room I heard Riku gave a loud "Awwwwww" and heard laughter.

"Shut up Riku!!" I yelled and heard the laughter start again. We headed to Roxas's room and I noticed that he was almost asleep. I put him in the bed where he immediately curled up and when I thought he was asleep I heard him whisper something.

"Don't go Sora, stay for a little bit." He asked me.

"Sure Roxas." I said and went to go lie down next to him. He was all the way on the other side of the bed while I was on mine. I didn't realize how tired I was. I soon fell into a deep slumber where in my dreams an angel came to me. That angel was Roxas…

* * *

a/n: Ok everyone that was my story. It's pretty short I think. Anyways, answer the questions please. I want to know what you guys would think. I found a nice way to make things fall in. Thanks. Review please! I love hearing feedback.


	4. Interesting

* * *

a/n: Hey everyone

a/n: Hey everyone. Sorry it's taking me awhile to write this thing. I want to say thank you to everyone for reviewing. I know what I'm going to do with the story now, so be patient please. Keep reviewing please! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside hehe.

* * *

_**That's interesting….**_

I didn't even realize that my dream ended as I woke up. My dream ended with Roxas holding me and sleeping next to him, and when I awoke I thought it was still a dream. Here I was sleeping next to an angel and he was actually holding me close. It was too good to be true.

I heard him move behind me. "Huh…? Oh!" He said as he realized where his hands were. He blushed as he removed them. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's ok…" I said missing his warmth, I shivered a little bit and he even realized it.

"Are you cold…?" He asked looking at me.

"Yeah…" I mumbled not really wanting to show weakness.

"Ok then" He said as he collapsed on top of me again holding me as if we just woke up, but this time he was right on top of me.

"Ugh I didn't mean land on me!" I groaned as I blushed. He readjusted himself to where he was in the beginning.

"Sowwy." He said in a sweet voice. I chuckled. He was very warm and I could feel almost ever part of him. His feet were on mine. Odd how even his feet seemed warmer than mine.

"You know we'll have to leave soon?" I said as I looked at the clock. It was 10 o'clock. This seemed too good to be true. I didn't want it to end, but while we stayed still and the world moves on and we would have to rejoin it sometime.

"Yeah I know, oh well. I guess we should get to it then." He laughed and then climbed over me but stopped right above me. He looked at me then. All that I could see was his face and his cerulean blue eyes. They stared at me as if they could see every thought that raced through my mind. He then smiled at me warmly and then leaned in closer. I was panicking a little bit. Was this really happening?!

"Uhh…" I started to say, but then the door busted open. Riku ran into the room laughing like an idiot. It startled both of us at the same time and he jumped off me before he could notice anything was happening.

"Roxas! You need to get up! We're going to the park and we are dragging you. We can't find Sora anywhere either." He looks at the two of us. We are both wide-eyed. "Oh there you are Sora. Guys Sora slept with Roxas!" Riku called out. All we heard was feet rush up the stairs like a stampede.

"No Way!!" Kairi said as she ran into the room almost running down Riku.

"I have to see!!" Yuffie said excited. They both looked at the two of us on the bed still fully dressed.

"Riku you lied!" Kairi accused him.

"That's not fair!!" Yuffie pouted.

"I said they slept together! They slept in the same bed!" he explained himself before he got on there bad side.

"C'mon while there distracted let's go." I whispered to Roxas. He nodded, and we both snuck out of there without being noticed. Kairi was about to go ape on Riku soon and Roxas wasn't prepared for that.

"That was close." Roxas chuckled.

"Yeah…" I was still embarrassed about what happened.

"Oh well, I guess we should go shower then and get ready. I'm afraid that they might hurt us if we don't." he laughed again.

"Yeah, you'll love the park. There is a spot that I know of that is perfectly in the view of the lake." I told him as we headed to the restroom.

"Cool you'll have to show me." He smiled. He went into the restroom and I waited. He came back out in a towel. "Uhh…how do you use the shower…?" He asked embarrassed.

"Haha oh yeah I forgot about that, to make it hot you keep turning it, so it goes from freezing, to cold, to warm, to hot.

"Oh ok! Thanks." He really seemed cheery. I heard the shower go on and went to go grab some clothes for myself in my room. I noticed that Roxas didn't get clothes. I decided to go get him some of my clothes. In the end I chose some red gym shorts and a matching red Nike shirt. For Roxas I chose the exact same thing but in dark blue. I just got back to the restroom just in time because I heard him shut the shower off.

"Oh I forgot clothes!" He just remembered. He walked out of the restroom and I was frozen. He was standing in just a towel still dripping wet. His stomach was nice and flat as well as his chest. His muscles were cut and I could see that he wasn't a wimp. I also noticed how every bead of water made his body shine and how one bead kept slowly dripping down his stomach as if it was taunting me as it reached the towel.

I snapped out of it, "Oh here clothes!" I threw the clothes at him.

"Thank you!" He called as he shut the door. It wasn't longer than two minutes when the door opened. "I'm using your boxers I found in the drawer marked 'Sora'. Sorry." He laughed. I was speechless.

"Umm…no…problem…" I actually said as he walked past me almost smiling. It was as if he was really taunting me. I went into the shower and just let the water cool my nerves. Today was already very heated.

I got out of the shower and brushed my teeth. Got dressed and went out the door. Roxas was waiting for me beaming at me as he looked at me. He looked like a model in my clothes. I wonder why I couldn't pull off that look.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi! Everyone is waiting for us in the car apparently. We are going to go get breakfast at I Hop." He explained to me as we headed downstairs. He seemed really comfortable with our family already. We reached the living room and found Riku there waiting for us.

"Hey Riku, you coming with us to the park?" I asked him. He was also dressed in gym shorts but he had a tank top on instead of a shirt, no doubt showing off.

"Yeah, plan on doing some running." He smiled at me. I saw Roxas was looking at the piano with a longing look in his eyes.

"Umm…do you want to play?" I asked him.

"No…" He said as he looked away.

"Ok…" I said not wanting to pry.

"So let's get going!" Riku said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, c'mon Roxas, pancakes are waiting!!" I laughed. I ran out the door with Roxas on my heels. I heard Riku behind us but he had to lock the door.

"Hey guys, sorry to make you wait." I apologized as i reached the car.

"Yeah sorry guys." Roxas apologized with me and climbed into the car. We got the very back seat. It was a minivan.

"Don't worry about it, Cloud and Leon are meeting us at I Hop for your info guys." Zack said to us as I climbed into the back seat with Roxas.

"Hey don't leave without me!" Riku was running to the car now.

"Hurry shut it Yuffie! Shut it!!" I was pleading to her. She laughed and obeyed. I saw his face shocked as Zack started the car and was slowly pulling out of the driveway. "That's not cool!"

"Ok let him in now." Areis giggled. Everyone laughed and Yuffie opened the door. Riku had a sour face when he sat down next to me.

"I'm going to get my payback on you. Don't worry." He whispered in my ear as we left for I hop.

"What will this payback be? I'm ready for just about anything." I whispered back.

"We'll see." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"So when was everyone up?" I asked trying to get away from Riku. I hated when Riku got ideas. I can go through a whole list of them: when he had the thought to attempt to take a shower with me, sleep in the same bed with me, and pull my pants down when everyone else was out…

"I was up at seven." Areis said. "Working on the garden."

"I helped!" Yuffie said proudly.

"No, you sat there and threw dirt at me and got it in my hair!" Kairi complained.

"I was digging for the new plants!" Yuffie retorted.

"Why do I ask?" I groaned. Roxas was laughing at me. They didn't stop bickering till we reached I Hop. We entered the I hop and quickly found Cloud and Leone making out in the corner with the biggest table. Zack allowed me and Riku to slap them in the back of the head because they were oblivious to our arrival.

"Hey!" Leone growled at me.

"Again, public affection." I sighed.

"Ok can we just eat before I puke?" Zack sighed/

"Yeah I'm starving." Roxas added.

"Oh Leone, Cloud?" Areis addressed them both. They looked up at her. "You guys are going to sit on opposite ends of the table because I don't want you guys feeling up on each other in the middle of the breakfast." They both groaned.

"Thank you!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Hey!" Cloud glared at her.

"She is a little testy right now" Yuffie laughed weakly.

"Honestly can we eat now?" Riku asked leaning back in his chair. The waiter came in and looked at our table in shock.

"Uhh…" He said shocked. "This is a large group. A bunch of friends I'm guessing?"

"Nope, were all family." Zack said coolly. His eyes went wide.

"Foster family." I had to explain. "Were all foster children. So they are my brothers and sisters."

"Thanks for bringing back those memories." Riku chuckled.

"Yeah you wish I wasn't your brother." I said remembering all those passes he made towards me.

"Enough guys." Zack said.

"Anyways, what are you guys having…" And with those words breakfast started. The only difference was that Roxas was here, and Leone and Cloud were on opposite ends of the table. Roxas was the main star of breakfast, but whenever we got into the subject of his mother he would just look away and not say a word.

He only said one thing about his mother before he looked away, "My mother was…kind…and confident, and I'm…" Those were the only words that cane out before a tear welled in his eye. That was when we changed the topic to his old school. He never mentioned any names though.

We left I Hop with laughter and a full stomach. It was fulfilling. We all piled in the car while Leone and Cloud followed us to the park in their own car. I wanted to ride with them, but then I remembered that we separated them during breakfast. They were going to make up for the time they were separated, and I did not want to be caught in the line of fire.

"Everyone welcome to Twilight Park." Zack said as he paid for us to get in. The park was really amazing, it had a water park, a golf range, a lake, tennis, basketball, and a running trail. It was peaceful there with the birds singing and the children laughing and playing. So many memories have been left here and you can clearly see that many more are being made everyday.

We found a parking spot and all went our separate ways. Areis and Zack went to go on the walking trail. Yuffie and Kairi went to the water park where we will join them later, and Riku, Roxas, and I went down to the lake. It was a little out of the way to get there. We had to go onto the running trail and then in no particular place turn off into a shrub. It is worth it in the end. It is obscured from the rest of the park and is truly an amazing spot.

"Wow…" Roxas said as he took in the scenery. The calm lake, the cherry blossoms blooming, the way the light reflected off the water. It was very beautiful.

"That's what I said the first time Sora showed me." Riku chuckled as he came through the brush. "It's such a pain to get here once. I got lost once trying to find it by myself. Sora had to come find me." He beamed at me making me remember that moment.

"You were crying like a little baby." I smiled back.

"I got hurt!"

"Yeah, but once I finally got you here you still had enough strength to give me my first kiss." I rolled my eyes.

"First kiss?" Roxas asked confused.

"Yeah that was amazing wasn't it?" Riku said. I rolled my eyes. "C'mon admit it, admit it." He starts to poke my arm.

"Riku…" I look at him with my eyes pleding him to stop.

"Just say it." Riku said with a smug look.

"Ok it was…amazing…" I said looking down.

"Yes! Victory!" He smirked.

"Anways…Roxas what do you think?" I asked him shyly.

"It's beautiful…" He said looking around in awe. "The way that the sun covers this spot makes it perfect for anybody. I don't see why the park doesn't make this a spot for families." He said thoughtfully.

"I don't want them too!" I complained, "The spot would be ruined by the amount of people that would come here. This is my spot and I don't want anyone else to come here…"

"Like you don't have more spots in the park" Riku rolled his eyes.

"You have more spots like that?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah but those are my secret spots, no one, not even Riku knows where they are." I smiled.

"You can never find them! This one leaves the trail and finds them on his own, like there a magnet to him." Riku chuckled.

"Really?" Roxas asked curious.

"Hey Riku your not supposed to say anything about that…" I looked back towards the lake.

"Why not?" He complained "You find some of the most amazing places! You have five of them here!"

"Yeah but I don't want people to know about them, you don't even know any others besides this one." I was getting annoyed now.

"Both of you guys just stop, its peaceful and you guys are ruining it." Roxas said irritated.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Riku said.

"You know what is swimming allowed here?" Roxas asked us.

"Uhh in the lake yeah I think so." I told him.

"Yeah I read that you are allowed, people don't swim in it unless its in the swimming area." Riku explained to us.

"Why?" I asked him. Then Roxas's face changed. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards in a devilish grin. I stared at him wide-eyed. "No…" I saw him strip down to to his shorts and he ran and jumped into the lake.

"What the?!" Riku stared at where Roxas's clothes were left. He looked at me. I started to smile the same way as Roxas. "No!" HE said with more authority I did. I had my shirt and shoes off and was running after Roxas.

* * *

a/n: Sorry it took me awhile to get that up. It's been so stressful. I might not write for awhile to let you guys know. I get swamped with Homework. The only way I can write is if I get AHEAD of my classes. my teacher gave me math homework and it is 5-21 odd 27-85 odd. I'm taking Pre-Cal in my sophomore year in high school. So please Forgive me. And Review please!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Sorry its been awhile since I updated, I've been lazy. Well I don't wanna right much here but, yeah I'm still going to continue my other story. I'm running out of ideas now. I just have to think….

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!!

* * *

I swam after the blonde as I left Riku behind shaking his head in disapproval. I just laughed as I remembered running while trying to strip off my clothes.

I looked at the blonde and wondered at how his muscles gleamed in the water and how powerful they were. I blushed. Luckily, he was too far to notice anything.

"Hey Sora!" Roxas called to me as he came to a halt underneath the bridge. He waved his hands treading water. He was an amazing swimmer. I could tell by his body.

"Hiya Roxas" I smiled as I came splashing in. If you were to compare us both in our swimming style I would have to say, he is a dolphin while I'm a fish out of water. It wasn't that I was a bad swimmer, just that I wasn't as graceful as he was. Sometimes I had dreams that I was a merman and a turtle and an octopus were my friends.

"You want to race?" He asked me, he looked psyched. I was about to say something when a bunch of silver came to drag me underneath the water.

"Pay back is an itch." The silver headed kid whispered in my ear. Riku.

"Again get the fuck off me." I snapped glaring at him. He just laughed as he tried to wrap his arms around my waist. I rolled my eyes and dunked him. Roxas laughed at our spectacle.

"Is he always like this?" Roxas asked me smiling.

"I don't know he seems to randomly want me out of nowhere." I let him get some air. He was about to say something about my comment before I dunked him back under with one hand, "He's a horny teen what are you going to do." I finished releasing him from the depths of the water.

"That was not cool." He said gasping for air.

"To you maybe not." I glared again. Roxas and I laughed.

"So you want that race?" Roxas asked me again.

"How about I race you instead?" Riku smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" Roxas had a sort of fire in his eye this time. Those male hormones are starting to get to him.

"Why yes it is. Think you can beat me blondie?" Riku smiled. He had a gleam in his eye.

I sighed, "Can you guys let me get to the other side of the track first?" I asked.

"All right fine," Riku replied, "You go back to where all of our stuff is, it will be a race to the other side of the lake back to where our stuff is." Riku smirked, he knew he had endurance for this. "Do you think you can do it?" He had a smug look on his face as he looked over to Roxas.

"Of course, this will be easy." Roxas said with confidence. I sighed.

"Wait till I reach the shore before you guys decide to race" I asked.

"Afraid we'll overlap you?" Riku said smugly. I blushed.

"No…" I looked away

"Liar" Roxas played.

"Yeah yeah whatever, we get it you guys are super swimmers. I'm going to go now." I said as I rolled my eyes. I raced towards the shore not knowing if they were gonna keep to their word or if they would embarrass me by overlapping me.

I made it to the shore and waved at them to start. They prepared themselves, and they were off. I waited on the shore lying down thinking about what to come. Whoever one I was pretty sure they would start gloating…well I knew Riku would, not so sure bout Roxas. I laid down dripping wet in my boxers just drying. I could feel the rush of the wind past my body. I suddenly got cold and decided to go put on my clothes. We were supposed to meet Kairi. Yuffie should have been there but I wouldn't be surprised if she was stalking me in the trees. "Yuffie if your watching me I swear you better get back to the girls or else I will personally hunt you down." I called out putting on my shorts and shirt.

"Kukukukuku" Was the only voice I heard and a shuffling of feet and then silence. She was stalking me. Again, she has been watching WAY to much Naruto. Stupid Orochimaru and his laugh.

I could hear the loud splashing of a certain blond and a silver haired boy coming up fast. They were neck and neck I deicded to sit there watching them as they swam fast. They jumped out the water and ran towards me. They reached me at the same time. Tie.

"Tie!" I shouted as they passed me.

"No way! I totally won!" Riku complained.

"It was a good race." Roxas smiled panting.

"I still think I won." Riku said smirking. Roxas and I rolled our eyes in unison. "What don't believe me?" He said coming towards me and sitting down next to me. I was suspicious of him already.

"Get away from me Riku." I shot a sideways glare at him.

"What did I do?!" He put his hands up.

"Horny son of a crap get away from me!" I said scooting away. He grabbed me and pulled me closer to him. He picked me up and maid me sit between his legs. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"Just for a little bit can you let me have this moment." HE whispered. I sighed. I wasn't going deny him that. I could feel Roxas's eyes on me and patted the floor next to me. He obeyed and sat down while grabbing my hand causing me to blush.

"Well this isn't awkward." I said laughing. Roxas laid his head on the other side of my shoulder. "Can I get up now Riku? You're getting extremely warm it's becoming extremely awkward."

"Do I have to?" He asked me pleading.

"Knowing you, you won't let me." I sighed.

"One kiss?"

"NO!" I said getting up. He tried pulling me back down I was so tempted to step on his family jewels but decided not to and slapped his hands away. "Always has to ruin the moment don't we?" I sighed walking through the brush.

"One kiss?" I heard a voice say coming behind me.

"Riku I said no!" I said turning around getting aggravated but it wasn't Riku that I was faced with. It was Roxas. "Wh-what you say?"

"One kiss…please…" Roxas asked me. The look in his eyes was like the fire he had when he was swimming. The way he asked was as if he needed it. I stared at him and slowly moved closer towards him. He started moving closer towards me. One kiss was all he asked…

I tilted my head so that he could have better access and then I could feel his breath on my lips before the meshed together. I could still taste the faint syrup on his lips from the pancakes. He licked at my lips pleading for entrance. I was hesitant, but it didn't matter to him he just kept licking until I finally caved and opened my mouth for his eager tongue to explore my mouth. I could feel his hand on my cheek as his tongue invaded my cavern. It was amazing. It was such a deep passionate kiss I could have melted right into his arms. He then released my mouth and I could still see a small strand of saliva that connected our lips and I looked up at him. He just smiled at me.

"Thank you Sora." Was all he said before pulling me into a hug. He was still wet so he got my clothes completely wet, but I didn't mind. Not at all.

"Roxas…?" I looked up at him. He was still smiling.

"What was that?" I asked him slowly still taken a back by everything.

"You know I have no idea, I just had a strong urge to kiss you after the flirting and the taunting Riku did, I just had to give you one kiss." He said as he pulled away from the hug.

"Ok…" I said not really sure what to do. (Honestly I really don't know WHAT he should do at the moment. Just thought I should throw that in there) He saw this and just laughed.

"C'mon Sora! We just had our first kiss and you're standing there like an idiot!" Roxas giggled. He started walking away from me. I rolled my eyes and caught up to him. I was still lost, did that mean we were going out? Or just friends? Or what? So lost.

We walked talking idly about the area, the place, his old neighborhood, and his old friends. Apparently his last friend was a little like Riku.. Always trying to get into his pants. We started sharing our stories with each other and laughing. We walked until we got to the water park.

"So where is that little Ninja and the red-head." I said scanning the park. It had a pirate theme with a ship in the middle that spurted water in ever direction. Then around the corner of that was a will that had two water slides that went down wards towards a pool for friends that wanted to race.

"Check the roof." Roxas whispered in my ear. I did what I was told and there Yuffie was hoping on the roof of the ship and by what I could see she was whispering "Ninja ninja ninja" I swear that girl needs to be seen to a doctor to make sure she isn't ADHD.

"Yuffie get down!!!" I called out. She looked at me and started hoping towards me. I started running to Zack and Aries who I saw lounging about underneath an umbrella seat. They had our swimming trunks.

"Hey guys enjoying the park?" Zack asked as we walked towards them.

"Yeah how about you guys?" I asked them ignoring the girl about to tackle me.

"We had fun. I'm guessing you would like your swimming trunks?" Aries asked digging into her bag. She pulled out my favorite black and white swimming trunks with blue flames as well as Roxas's new pair of red swimming trunks with blue stars. The colors matched his eyes.

"Hurry to the change room. Yuffie is coming!" I started shoving Roxas towards the restrooms. Zack and Aries were laughing as they saw the terror of a hyper Yuffie. We made it quickly to the change room and I was so glad that Yuffie could not sneak he way in. We found an empty bench and I remembered, Roxas is going to change. "Uhh…" I said embarrassed.

"Yes?" Roxas said as he was getting ready to pull of his shorts. I turned around quickly resisting the urge to turn around. I started pulling down my own and I could feel Roxas's eyes on my body. I was so embarrassed.

"Roxas…?"

"Yes?" He said suddenly whispering in my ear. I jumped while he started laughing. I decided to move to the next empty bench instead of being embarrassed by Roxas. I could here him giggling from the next isle over. I quickly changed and went to go see if he changed too. He was finished and he looked amazing in his swimming trunks.

"Ready?" I asked him smiling. He grabbed my hand and led me to the exit. He was so cheerful lately, but sometimes I think its just an act. We headed outside to have a face full of Yuffie. She was waiting for me and attacked me as soon as I walked out the door.

"CUDDLY!!!!" She squealed as she hugged me rubbing cheeks again.

"Why?" I said releasing Roxas's hand and flailing around. "Help" I mouthed towards Roxas. He was standing there laughing as the little Ninja was hanging on while we walked. I felt someone prying the hands off of Yuffie to find that it was a certain silver haired guy and a red-head. "Thank you" I said as they practically threw Yuffie off of me.

"No problem, thanks for leaving me back there I almost got lost again" Riku scoffed.

"Sorry kind of left in a rush, was hoping not to get raped by you in a secluded spot." We all laughed. I really wouldn't put it past him if he tried.

"Rape is such a terrible word…let's try creative activities." Riku smiled

"Kinky bastard" I retorted.

"Enough boys, let's go on the water slide already! I bet I can beat you down Riku!" Kairi said running forward.

"Get back here woman!" Riku called running after her. Roxas and I chased after the both of them. It was such an amazing day outside. The sun was shining there were no clouds in the sky. It wasn't too hot and most of my family was here. Leon and Cloud were on there was here after walking in the park together. Hayner was gone but I knew he was probably having an even better time than we were.

I wonder what Hayner will think of our new brother….

* * *

A/N Well that's it guys, What do you think? I'm SORRY for the short chapter and the longest wait ever! I looked at my last update and almost killed myself 4 months! 4 months!!!! Sorry sorry. No one kill me or anything. I have been busy but since its winter break I should be fine. Somehow I started getting C's! An Asian with C's?!?! For those that don't know this to Asian parents the grading system is this:

A= Average

B=Below Average

C=Disownment

D=DEATH

F=Killed about 5 times over.

That is the grading system to Asian families. I'm currently on Disownment. So you know school is killing me. I haven't had enough time to get on the computer to write, and then hanging with my friends takes up a lot of my time. So SORRY for making people wait so long for this chapter. I will leave you guys with something to think about in the story:

Remember Roxas had a slight Recognition when he heard Hayner's name…so does Roxas know Hayner? Hmmmm

Oh and on a side note I just think this is funny here is something else to think about,

When people are trying to be sneaky they squint there eyes….so does this mean every Asian is trying to be Sneaky?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Finally Finally Finally! I updated. I like this story, and wanted to get back to it. I hope you all enjoy. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

"Yuffie! Your going to get hurt!" I yelled out at Yuffie as she slid down the slide standing. I ave to admit she had great balance, and on top of that, she kept beating all of us down the slide.

"Fufufufufuf" She laughed as she somersaulted into the water. She changed her laugh from "Kukukukuku" to "Fufufufuf" tomorrow it might just be a regular "Hahahah" but I highly doubt it.

"She is really good." Roxas said laughing. The sun hit his face perfectly where I could see the water running down his cheeks. We were wading in the water as we took turns racing. Yuffie always won though, second was Riku and Roxas who always seemed to tie. Then it was me, and finally Kairi. "I wonder if she'll teach me sometime."

"She might if you ask her nicely. Zack and Cloud might show you a few tricks like he did for us, so you might be able to do that stuff to. Eventually." I smiled at him. He smiled back at me, and it was a nice moment as we sat there in the water, waiting for Yuffie and Kairi to get done riding the slide one more time before we headed off to the actual playground area of the park. Then. it had to be ruined by a certain silver-haired teenager.

"Got'cha!" He shouted as he tackled me into the water. He pinned me down and I struggled against his hold. My face was the only thing left out of the water as Roxas just chuckled as he watched.

"Really? Right now Riku?" I whined as I felt his weight on my hips.

"Why not now?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Because I said not now." A familiar voice said as Riku was yanked off my body. "You need to learn some self-control Riku." Cloud said in his black swim trunks with different colored orbs that were called "Materia" which the SOLDIERS use.

"Always gotta ruin the fun huh Cloud?" Riku glared

"When it's you trying to take advantage of Sora, then yes. Yes I do. Your fun at least." He glared back.

"Roxas, let's go before I get dragged into this little feud." I whispered and we snuck off. I loved the theme of this place as it was a Pirate themed water park. I always wish I could have been a pirate from like Pirates of the Carribean. "So have you ever been to a water park Roxas?"

"Nope, never. This is my first time, coming to a water park." He smiled at me as we went into the ship.

"Really? Well I'll show you the best part of it." I smiled deviously.

"Really? What is that?" He looked at me curiously.

"The water." I said pressing a button that sent jets of water hitting everyone in the ship. HE started laughing as we both ran out of their.

The rest of the day we ran around and dived into the water. I almost drowned cause of Riku in the Wave pool, and it was worth seeing him get scolded by Zack and the lifeguard when I got saved by Leon though. Riku was sulking the rest of the day at the Water park as Leon was sent to keep a close eye on him wherever he went.

"So how did everyone enjoy day?" Zack asked as we entered the van.

"It was fun! I loved the water, and the slides, and the ship, and the park, and the..." Kairi said going on and on and on. After five minutes of her talking about how much she liked the park I couldn't take it anymore.

"Anyways Kairi, I love you, but you need to take it down a notch." I said and everyone laughed. "I had fun!" I smiled from the back.

"I got to be a Water Ninja!" Yuffie said giggling.

"It was all right." Riku shrugged.

"Oh you're just upset that Leon yelled at you." I poked him in the he jumped.

"How about you Roxas? Did you have fun today?" Aries asked.

"Mhm!" He nodded his head, "I had a great time today." He smiled now.

"Well good." she said smiling at Zack. They were pleased about how Roxas has been accepted by the family well enough to the point where it feels like he has been with us from the very beginning.

Kairi looked back at me with a very wicked look in her eye. Uh-oh, that was not a good thing. Yuffie was playing with her Naruto Plushie doll I bought her at the mall the other day, while Riku was holding my hand as he looked out the window. I didn't care if he held my hand if it was subtle and Zack and Aries weren't around, at least he wasn't as handsy. Roxas was leaning against me asleep. I poked him in the chest to make sure he was completely passed out.

"So how are we going to celebrate Roxas's 'foster' birthday?" I asked the family.

"You are going to be helping Areis cook tonight, with Kairi and Yuffie, while Roxas and Riku and I go out to go get him clothes from the mall. You have been spending too much time with him, and he needs to get to know the rest of us." Zack said from the front seat. Riku squeezed my hand.

"Yay! Cooking! I call working the grill!" Yuffie said excitedly.

"Yeah when hell freezes over we'll let you play with fire again." Kairi said glaring at her. "You almost killed me last time!" They were on the verge of shouting.

"You shouldn't have been standing so close when a ninja is using fire ninjutsu!" She retorted sticking out her tongue.

"You stole Dad's Materia and started playing with Fire!" Kairi shouted back. This shouting match woke Roxas up who rubbed his eyes and looked around confused.

"Wha...?" He said and looked at me. I just shooked my head and mouthd the word "sorry".

"I was still a Ninja!" She said bickering back.

"Ok both of you shut it." Riku said getting a little mad. I let go of his hand.

"You know what Riku! Stop sulking over their as if you have a stick up your ass, and cheer up." Kairi yelled back. Riku looked at me, and I rolled my eyes noticing that "Stick up your ass" comment he wanted that stick to be...nevermind.

"Ok children calm down. You guys are fifteen, come on you need to grow up." Zack said from the front.

"Which reminds me, why aren't you driving now Sora?" Riku said diverting the spotlight to me. I was the only one who had their permit to drive.

"Uh...I don't know. He has the keys." I told them shrugging. "Why don't you have your licence yet Riku?" I asked him teasingly. He was a year older than us, and he hasn't gotten his permit yet.

"Cause I don't need it." He shrugged and looked back out the window.

"Uh..I got my permit too..." Roxas said showing us his permit. He had a grin on his face in his picture.

"Really? So you can drive as well huh Roxas?" Areis asked him.

"Yes ma'am." He smiled and I showed him my picture. I had a big goofy grin and everyone said it matched me so well.

"When do you get your real licence?" Roxas asked me handing me back my permit.

"16 days." I smiled excited, I've had so much practice that I've been excited for my birthday for awhile now.

"Really?" He blinked a couple of times. "That's cool, cause that's when I get mine too!" He said excitedly.

"Wait you're birthday is in 16 days?" I said getting even more excited.

"Yeah!" He said smiling.

"We have the same birthdays!" I said as I nearly jumped out of my seat.

"That means we have to throw an even bigger party than before." Areis laughed in the front seat.

"Oh man then we can go get our licence together!" I said excitedly, I remember driving for the first time and how scared I was from such an occasion. Riku was in the car and he thought he was going to die.

"Yeah!" He said excited as well as he grabbed my hand and no one could see besides Riku, who grabbed my other hand. I sighed. Riku started glaring at Roxas as Roxas smiled at me. This was not going to end well.

We arrived back home and we all went to shower. Areis was showering in her bedroom and Kairi and Yuffie raced each other to the restroom. Yuffie one as she ran on the walls to get past Kairi.

"That is not fair!" Kairi shouted banging on the door.

"Kukukukuku." I heard Yuffie laugh as we passed the door. I guess she went back to the "kukukuku"

Riku, Roxas, and I decided to head into my room, which still held Hayner's old bed. I laid down on my bed, still dirty, but I didn't care the sheets felt too comfortable. Riku laid down next to me and I kept my eye on him as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey why don't I just sleep in here from now on?" Roxas said as he tested the other bed. Riku glared at Roxas again as we waited for the shower to be free.

"Or you could sleep in your own room." Riku said with acid in his voice.

"Well, if their is free space in here. I wouldn't mind sharing with Sora." Roxas smiled at Riku. Riku has been trying to convince Zack to let him sleep in here for a month now, ever since Hayner moved out. They refused him time and again as they thought we'd be fighting a lot.

"This room is mine. Sora is mine. Lay off of him." Riku said getting up from the bed. I grabbed his hand to try to pull him back, but he shook me off.

"Sora doesn't think so though." Roxas said a little smug.

"Well...you have no right to him either. You have been here a day and you can't just get what you want, I have been in love with Sora since we were twelve, and I won't have you come in and destroy all my hard work." Riku said getting angry now. He was standing up and so was Roxas.

I remembered now, it was when he gave me my first kiss. Hayner, Kairi, and Yuffie weren't with us then as they came a year later. Their were three others with our little family who got adopted before Hayner and them arrived, we usually never have more than six kids living with us at the house. We were all waiting at a Pavilion for his thirteenth birthday, I was only twelve at the time. I heard he went to go find me, but I was at my secret spot by the lake relaxing, and as Riku left the pavilion, I left my spot. So when Riku was looking for me I was at the Pavilion already. After an hour of waiting, the rain started to pour and we got worried. I ran through the rain and searched through the brush trying to find him, knowing he would try to find me at one of my hidden spots. I eventually found him calling out my name, crying underneath a tree. When I reached him, he wiped away his tears, his silver hair was covering his face and he looked at e and smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen. I sat next to him and hugged him crying, I was so worried about him and I was soaking wet and cold. I looked at him, his light blue eyes was looking at me shining and he leaned in and kissed me. I jumped at the touch, but gave in as the feeling of his lips felt...amazing. We sat their and kissed for a long time and I remember my heart fluttering. It was an amazing kiss, and when we pulled back we both looked away shyly and ran back through the brush to the pavilion. We didn't talk about it for a long time, and that was when he kept asking me for kisses and continuously started hitting on me. He did get a lot more sly about it now though.

"Well how about we ask him who he would rather be with." Roxas said smiling at me. Riku looked at me with pain in his eyes and I looked back between the cerulean ones, and the lighter blue ones. Each one staring at me intently and I just couldn't choose between the two.

"Both of you shut up! I'm not choosing either one of you!" I yelled out loud. We heard the loud footfalls of people running down the hall. Areis, Zack, Kairi, and Yuffie came running in a panic state.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked.

"Sora are you all right?" Areis asked.

"Oooo!" Yuffie said excitedly.

"Who died?" Kairi said. They all stood their taking in the situation. I was currently with my head in the pillows, Riku and Roxas were on the verge of fighting, and both were about to attack the other.

"Umm...what's up everyone?" A very familiar voice said as a head popped up from behind everyone.

"Hayner!" Kairi and Yuffie squealed as they hugged the blond.

"How are yah guys?" He smiled and laughed at the two girls. He looked up and his eyes immediately fell to the blond who was staring wide-eyed at him. I was watching the scene unfold before me. "Roxas..." he whispered.

"Hayner..." Roxas said tears welling in his eyes.

"I thought you died..." Hayner said staring at Roxas, tears also welling up in his eyes. The way they looked at each other wasn't one of friendship though. It was one of two lovers being reunited. Of two people seeing each other for the first time in years. It means, Roxas is out of my reach.

* * *

A/N: So how do you think it was? Please Review. I feel sad when no one reviews and I lose my Muse haha. But tell me what you think. Their is a lot more to come. Oh also their will be some magic and what not, like Materia. You'll see how it works out. I know it's short, but I just wanted a chapter up and out there. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So this chapter is a lot more serious then my previous ones. Things change for the family, and you'll see how it turns out. Sora's heart is breaking, and you'll see how it works out...I don't know how well I wrote this though.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! I FORGOT TO MENTION IT IN THE OTHER CHAPTER BUT I DON'T OWN THEM IN THAT CHAPTER EITHER! Thanks, for not suing me.

* * *

"I thought you died..." Hayner said as he reached out for Roxas.

"I...I didn't...I was able to make it out before the car crashed..." Roxas said as he looked down clenching his fists. "I ran away...I ran as far as I could Hayner..." Roxas said crying now.

"I thought I lost you that night...I chased after you! I ran after your car!" Hayner was yelling now.

"Let's leave them alone..." Areis said pushing everyone out of the hallway and downstairs. Riku followed, but I couldn't. I had to stay and witness this, I don't know why, but I just had to. Their was no way I was going o leave now.

"I'm sorry Hayner, but you know I couldn't deal with it anymore. I had to get away, somehow I had to get away, and that was the perfect opportunity. It was the only opportunity that I could ever had. I had to leave, and I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye." Roxas said as he collapsed on the bed. Crying. Hayner walked over to Roxas and kissed him, on the lips.

"You left without me ever saying this..." Hayner said kissing him again, Roxas closed his eyes and was kissing him back and I couldn't take it.

I ran out of the room and didn't stop. I ran outside, down the street, past Leon's and Cloud's house, and didn't stop. The tears were pouring from my eyes and I couldn't stop running anymore. My legs burned and I was tired form swimming all day. I could see the sun disappearing down the horizon as the lights started to turn on. I was still wearing my shoes from when we went to the park and never took them off, I was still in my swimming trunks, and was drying myself as I ran. I couldn't take the pain in my heart, and I thought running would be the only way to escape. I could run for a long time before I actually had to rest and that's what I did. I ran and continued running until my breath became labored and the tears in my eyes were completely empty. I could hear thunder in the background now and I realized where I was. The park. The same Park Riku gave me my first kiss, and where Roxas kissed me today. Of course I was drawn to this place.

I walked through the park with the lamps shining down on me and found my way through the brush again to another spot that was hidden amongst the park. It was my most secluded spot and the place only I could get to without getting lost. It was in the top right corner of the park where I could watch the skies as the storm was beginning to hit. Thunder clashed with the lightening and I watched as a raindrop hit my skin. I laid down on the grass and just let the rain fall on me.

"I was so sure he liked me back...when he walked through the door, my heart felt drawn to him. TO his heart, as if we were meant to be together. Maybe i'm just being naive..." I said to myself. I had to hear myself say it. I curled up in a ball and let the rain wash away the chlorine, the tears, the dirt, the sweat, the sadness from my body. I closed my eyes and I think I fell asleep.

"Sora! Sora!" I heard someone calling in the distance.

"Roxas...?" I said realizing how cold and wet I was. I saw a flashlight peeping from the bushes and was wondering what was going on.

"Sora!" The voice called again. It wasn't Roxas. That was when I saw the light hit me and Cloud emerged from the bushes. "SORA!" He seemed relieved as the worry from his voice disappeared.

"Cloud...?" I ask. I was still so tired and couldn't open my eyes fully.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you ok? Everyone is out looking for you Sora. You know how worried your making everyone. Kairi saw you running out the door and thought you were going for a run, but after an hour everyone got worried." Cloud explained as he took out his phone. He speed dialed someone and spoke again, "I found him in the park. He is fine." He said. I sneezed feeling horrible, "Ok, he might be a little sick." Cloud said as he looked at me.

"BRING HIM HOME NOW! HE NEEDS TO BE TREATED PROPERLY!" I heard Areis yell over the phone.

"I'm not taking him back their Areis. He ran away for a reason, and I'm going to bring him back to our place to rest. We have the extra space, and it's better for him this way." Cloud said into the phone and hung up. "Come on Sora." He said picking me up. Cloud was stronger than I thought as he easily carried me from the bushes to his car. He got a blanket out from the back and put it around me as we drove back to his place, I noticed Leon was their with Kairi, Yuffie and Areis.

"Where did you find him?" Kairi asked worriedly.

"In the park, probably in one of his secret spots, that's why neither of you could find him." Cloud said lifting me out of the car. I leaned into his chest as he was warm.

"What's wrong with Sora...?" Yuffie said with worry in her voice. This was probably the first time she wasn't hyper.

"I think he might have pneumonia. I found him wet and cold and he hasn't been really responsive since then." Cloud explained as Leon opened the door. I had my eyes sorta opened as I looked upon everyone. I just didn't have enough strength to talk. We went into their spare room and Cloud set me down on the bed, putting the blankets over me.

"I'm going to use some Materia to heal him." Areis said taking out two glowing green orbs from her back. She placed them in her hand and said, "Holy light cleanse this boy from his ailments! Esuna!" She said as I felt a warm light invade my body. It felt as if a curse has been broken, but the pain in my heart remained. "Holy wind, wash over this boy and heal his body from the pains and aches. Cure!" She said. I felt a gush of wind flow around my body, washing away the pain of my legs and my chest was gone, but again the pain in my heart remained.

"How did you learn to do that?" I heard Cloud asked looking at Areis.

"I was a member of SOLDIER for a year before I met Zack. That is where I learned to use Materia." Areis said putting the Materia back in her purse.

"Is he going to be ok?" Kairi and Yuffie asked at the same time.

"He should be. We'll leave him here for now. Take good care of Sora Leon, Cloud." areis said walking out of the room. Kairi and Yuffie followed. I heard the front door shut and I fell asleep, one that was dreamless and seemed to short, when I woke up I still felt horrible. I sniffed the air and could smell the food someone was cooking.

"Hey, your awake Sora." Leon said as he passed the door. He came into my room and sat on the bed, "So talk to me Sora. What happened to you?" Leon said as he made sure I wasn't running a fever. I was covered in blankets.

"Roxas..." I said as I rolled over and looked at the wall. I was about to cry again.

"Oh, so it was him. I thought so, I saw the way you looked at him. The way you were happy. You are in love with the new kid." Leon concurred. "So then what happened?" And I opened up to Leon. I told him everything I felt and everything that happened to us since he came back. It was nice actually having someone who would understand what I was feeling.

"So Hayner and Roxas...?" Leon asked. I nodded my head. "So it was true, apparently the two of them already told the family they were going out." Leon informed me. I went back to crying. "It's ok Sora, you can stay here if you want to. As long as you want. You are family after all." He said as he got up. "I need to go down to work, but Cloud will be here all day Sora." Leon said as he got up and went out the door. I didn't want to go back to the house anymore. I just wanted to lay here from now on.

"Hey Sora. I wanted to make sure you had some food and water." Cloud said as he walked into the room. "You scared us."

"I'm sorry Cloud..." I said.

"It's ok. Just if you wanna run away, you can come here. You know that." He said still worried. "Leon told me everything by the way. We won't tell anyone we promise. You should know that, you will have to face them eventually." Cloud told me as he set down the tray. I realized, that even though Leon and Cloud seemed like jerks, distant, and some what mean, they really did care for us.

"I know I could have, but I didn't want to be part of this family for a little bit. Even for a little bit. I wanted to be with a real family..." I said burying myself in the pillow.

"I know, we all want to be part of a real family Sora. That's why Leon and I left together. To start one." Cloud explained.

"I know you did." I said. I didn't want to talk anymore, I just wanted to sleep.

"Here, eat and I'll leave you alone. Again, we're family Sora. You can't run away from us for long. We'll always find you. Leon and I agreed if you wanted to move in here for awhile it was completely fine with us. I don't think you should be living over there right now." Cloud said as he handed me the tray. I practically engulfed the tray not realizing exactly how hungry I was. It was delicious.

"Thanks Cloud." I managed to smile at him as he left. I rolled over and fell back asleep...

The next time I woke up it was to the face of a silver-haired teenager. Riku. "Hey Sora." He said smiling as he was sitting next to my bed.

"Riku." I said smiling at him. I rubbed my eyes and sat up from the bed feeling a lot better than I did before. "How are you?" I asked him as he got up and came over to me. I was attempting to stand, but was still a little too weak to actually stand. He came over and helped me to my feet. "Thanks buddy." I said as he looked at me worried.

"Are you okay?" He looked at me worried. "I've been here all day, waiting for you to wake up." HE told me as he helped me to the couch. "Leon and Cloud are out for food, and they left me in charge." He explained to me as I didn't hear the couple anywhere.

"I'm fine." I said as I leaned against him as we were sitting on the couch. He turned on the tv and was flipping through channels, keeping his arm around my shoulders. I really did enjoy Riku's company. "Will you tell me what happened when I left?" I asked him as we sat there. He laughed. "What?"

"Well...after you left and ran away, we went looking for you. I got extremely angry, and don't hate me, but I punched both Roxas and Hayner dead on the face after we found you. I yelled at them and Roxas was crying, Areis told me I had to leave and I only had one place I could go to. By you." He explained to me the whole situation and I smiled at him.

"You know you are always there for me Riku. You are my best friend." I said grabbing his hand now as he flipped through the channel. "For now, let's just enjoy this moment together. No rude remarks, or lewd comments, or anything okie? Let's just relax together." I said as I laid down on his lap.

"Whatever you want Sora." He bent down and kissed my forehead. It was times like this when Riku is a sweetheart where I can actually fall for him. I loved this side of Riku and he was my absolute best friend. "Oh by the way, Roxas was looking for you earlier today. I didn't let him in the house."

"I should see him..." I said as I looked up at him.

"No. You shouldn't. He hurt you, and got you incredibly sick. He isn't good for you Sora!" HE tried convincing me. I wasn't going to argue back, I was too tired now.

"I will eventually Riku. You can't stop me." I said as we watched That 70's Show. We continued watching T.V. and whenever I wanted something Riku always got it for me without a second thought. He was really kind to me today.

"So, what do you wanna do for your birthday Sora? It's in fifteen days." The silver haired teen looked at me smiling. "We could just do something, just us two if you wanted." He flinched waiting for the moment where I would hit him. But it never came.

"Maybe. That sounds nice." I shrugged as I was in his lap. He blinked at me, confused.

"Are you ok? Usually by now you'd be yelling at me and telling me to get off of you."

"I don't know." I said looking at the ceiling. "Maybe, I realize that you've been here with me all my life. You are the only thing I can count on. And have always been there for me Riku." I said. "Even though you are the biggest pervert I know." I laughed and he joined in.

"Only cause you are cute." He smiled at me and kissed me. I kissed him back and savored the taste. "So...are you coming home anytime soon?" He said, smiling deviously at me.

"Nope. I'm staying here, for my protection emotionally, and physically from being raped by you. I just agreed to going on a date with you, and that doesn't give you incentive to rape me." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"It's only rape, if you don't like it." He laughed.

So for the next fifteen days I remained at Leon's and Cloud's house. I enjoyed my time their, as we laughed and spent time together. Riku was over constantly using his bike to come over, it was just like old times where it was just the four of us in the house. Before Kairi, Hayner, Yuffie, and Roxas. The only difference was me and Riku were unofficially dating, and Cloud and Leon were openly dating. When the day of my birthday arrived I got up to the cheers of Happy Birthdays.

"Huh...?" I looked around confused.

"I MISSED YOU CUDDLY!" Yuffie said as she tackled me on my bed. She was rubbing her cheeks to mine and was clutching my neck.

"Yuffie! Don't hog Sora!" Kairi said trying to pry Yuffie from my neck. I looked around and noticed that everyone, excluding Hayner and Roxas, were here. Zack, Areis, Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Kairi, and Riku were cluttered in the small bedroom.

"Yuffie, you saw Sora two days ago. Don't get so overdramatic." Riku scoffed as he sat next to me on the bed. "Happy birthday buddy." He patted my back. Zack and Areis were around, so we acted more brotherly .

"When are you coming home? The house is going to hell without you!" Kairi asked me panicking. "No one understands what I should wear, and can give me advice, and the house is turning into a mess, as well as the Garden and the cooking!".

"It's not that bad is it?" Areis asked Zack.

"It's...ok." Zack said not wanting to lie, but couldn't really tell her the truth. "It's been...edible." Areis slapped Zack's arm.

"Trust me, the house is going downhill. You don't realize how much everyone misses you." Kairi whispered to me. "It feels empty now, and their isn't that much laughter anymore. I'm getting fed up with Yuffie, and Riku is over here most of the time." Kairi explained some more.

"I'm sorry but I can't go back their. Not now at least." I told her as Zack and Areis were arguing. "I'll go home eventually, but right now I'm enjoying living here."

"But Sora! We miss you!" Yuffie said with tears in her eyes. She jumped on me again and this time both Riku and Kairi had to pry her off me as she was crying.

"Anyways, we're also here to take you to get your licence Sora, we already went with Roxas and made an appointment in an hour for yours, so hurry up and get ready." Zack said as Areis and him left the room.

"Where is Roxas?" I asked them a little upset he wasn't here. I thought we were going to spend the day together.

"He is with Hayner now, taking Zack's car for a spin right now. They have a date or something." Riku explained to me. He saw my face quickly sadden and he kissed me to cheer me up. Kairi and Yuffie squealed. "We have our time alone later tonight. The rest of the family is going to spend the evening with Roxas, while they spend the day with you. I'm going to be with you all day though." He smiled at me and I smiled back. Kairi and Yuffie squealed even louder now.

"Will you leave me alone now, so I can go get ready?" I asked him. He chuckled and dragged the girls out of the room. I ran to the restroom and let the water wash over me. I love Riku, but I still wish it was Roxas who I was with, not Riku. Riku's hands are rough and seem so...different from the soft hands Roxas had. I sighed, I had to admit though I was happy with Riku.

I got out of the shower and quickly dressed, putting on my favorite red and black matching set. I grabbed my wallet, cellphone, and pack of gum before I walked back out to the living room. My family was sitting there laughing and chattering away, Cloud and Leon were rolling their eyes at something Zack said, making them all laugh. I smiled before feeling a vibration in my pocket. I took out my phone and looked at the text message I got.

Happy Birthday Sora...I'm sorry...  
-Roxas

I sat next to Riku on the floor and started texting back,

If you really were sorry, you'd be here. I'm not going to accept that Roxas. Bye.  
-Sora

Riku raised an eyebrow at me as he was reading what I was texting. I shrugged and said "So, am I driving?" I smiled at my family. We all got up and walked out of the house, Yuffie trying to jump on my back while arguing with Kairi. Riku was snickering at Zack scolding Cloud about the last SOLDIER mission. Leon was talking to Areis about cooking dinner for Roxas. I got in the driver's seat, Zack was shotgun as it was his van we were taking. I praticed enough to know where everything was and smoothly pulled out of the driveway.

We drove to the DMV and I got my licence without a hitch. We were all laughing and cheering when I passed around my licence as I pulled up at the local Olive Garden. "Table for eight" Zack said and the server sat us at one of the biggest tables in the place. As we sat down I felt my pocket vibrate again.

Riku wouldn't let me go! I said that I needed to talk to you, but Riku! I miss you Sora, you are the only friend I have here, and the only one I feel comfortable with.  
-Roxas

I was replying as Zack was telling a story about his last mission before my phone vibrated again.

Hi Sora!  
-NINJA YUFFIE

I looked across the table at Yuffie who waved at me. I waved back and went back to replying to Roxas.

You have Hayner now. Bye Roxas.  
-Sora

I replied and shut my phone away, I wasn't going to talk to him anymore. It just hurt too much to do so. I put my phone away and took some of the bread from the table and looked at Riku. I was noticing more and more of him the longer we...went out. His muscles were bigger, and a lot more...manly. The way he touched me was confident and sorta rough, as he caressed my hand underneath the table. The way his eyes would shine brightly as he looked at me with his blue one. He was playful too as he started kicking and nudging me with his foot underneath the table.

"So Sora, how about we open some gifts huh?" Areis said. She smiled at Zack as he left the table and I raised my eyebrow suspecting something.

"Ooooo mine first!" Kairi said as she somehow pulled a small rectancular gift from underneath the table. I wouldn't doubt Zack used the "Mini" spell to shrink the gifts. They were sneaky. Kairi handed me the pink small box and tore open the wrappings. Underneath it was a Nintendo DS with a few games. "I hope you like it! I wasn't able to get the newer one cause I was short on money from using it to spend on other things. I hope that was the color you wanted too! I had to choose between blue, red, black, and a white one, and I thought you'd like red the best!" Kairi ranted as I git up and hugged her.

"It's great gift Kairi. Thanks!" I told her and she blushed.

"Mine! Mine! Mine!" Yuffie said pulling out another gift. A little larger now than before and she was already by my side as she handed it to me. It was a large box in Naruto wrapping paper. I was afraid to open it. I tore the paper and saw a bx saying "Happy Birthday Cuddly!" Plastered at the top. I tore open the top and peeked inside to find something I would never have ever imagined.

Inside were tiny plushie dolls of the family. Yuffie was in her ninja outfit, Kairi was in her typical purple skirt and white t, Riku was wearing his training gear, Zack was in a soldier costume, Areis in her red dress and even had a pink bow, Leon and cloud were atatched at the hands n their typical fashion, Hayner was in his long camo pants and black shirt, my plushie was in my favorite outfit, and even Roxas was included in his new clothes. I looked at her an beamed.

"This is amazing Yuffie! How did you do this?" I asked her surprised as I noticed the hand-stitching.

"Mom helped me, and I learned from making so many Naruto plushies! I wanted you to still feel at home even if you weren't home!" She smiled and I gave her the biggest hug I could. I loved my sisters. they give the best gifts.

"And here is mine. I know you'll love this, I saw you eyeing it at the mall." Riku winked and handed me a package smaller than Kairi's. It was a jewelry box! I opened the lid and found a beautiful silver chain and the pendant was in the shape of a crown.

"This is amazing Riku! I have been wanting this for awhile now the first time I saw it. I fell in love with it! Thank you!" I hugged him. I was eyeing it the last couple o times we went to the mall, I walked around and could have sworn Riku was on the other side of the store. I looked at the price and saw it was over a hundred bucks and I wasn't going to spend the money on that. "I love you..." I whispered in his ear. He looked taken a back as he knew that this was more f a IN love gesture than a best friend gesture.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

"Here is our gift little bro." Leon said as he pulled out a box that was longer than it was wide. I took it from him and placed it on the table, before I opened it up Cloud interrupted.

"You're going to be using this more and more in school, and I know you like to write little stories Sora. You have shown me your stories before, and I have to say they aren't bad. We thought that this might get you a little more connected to the world." Cloud said smiling. Leon and Cloud placed both their hands on my shoulder before I opened the present. I peeled the paper and saw a brand new Toshiba laptop underneath it. I looked at both of them shocked, this was such an expensive gift.

"Whoa!" Yuffie, Riku, Kairi, and I said at the same time.

"This is so expensive guys! Why? How?" I looked at the two of them. They were smirking now.

"Well, we have been saving up for your sixteenth birthday, and we thought this would be the best choice. Leon and I pulled our money together and was able to have enough money for such a great gift." Cloud explained.

"You brought the two of us together, and have made so many sacrifices for the family. You usually never get presents cause you don't want us to spend money on you. Youalways helped out around the house, gardened, entertained, consoled, and kept us all sane and happy. the least we could do was show some gratitude in return." Leon said as he ruffled my hair. I beamed at the two of them and jumped up and just hugged them for a few minutes before sitting back down.

"And now, for my gift." Areis said smiling. She handed me a box that was the size of a laptop and I took it from her. "It's tradition that when you are sixteen you are trusted enough to actually use this. You use it well in times you need to, and always take care of yourself with it. Zack and I have collected a collection of these, and we put this one together just for you. We will always love you as if you really were our son." She said handing me a red box. I lifted the led and inside found a collection of different Materia. Each in a special place with a label for which materia was which.

"Now that is a gift!" Riku said whistling.

"We got one similar to it." Leon and Cloud said. "We use them all the time."

"Thank you Mom!" I cried and hugged Areis. She hugged me back and was about to cry. "I love it."

"Thank you for being there for us, you are the one that kept this family together." She said hugging me. I knew she missed me living at home. I would have to face Roxas tomorrow...I was coming home...

* * *

A/N: Ok so yeah that was it. Tell me what you think please. I don't know how this chapter went, and yeah...please leave me some Reviews cause if I don't know how well this story goes, I might just cancel it and stop workin on it.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm surprised no one caught something, where did Zack go in the story? I'm going to explain that now though! So get ready guys. This is going to be filled with drama...I think. I am adding a new section in this and future chapters. I'm going to be responding to your replies now before the story! So yeah!

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! IT IS SQUARENIX'S PROPERTY. K thanks.

Responses:

charmed-prue-4eva...Hey I had to make it dramatic. We find out more about Roxas in later chapters, cause he is sensitive to talk about it. But Roxas and Sora will work things out between them. Just wait, I have it planned out.

EnigmaEric...Why did he steal him? Cause Hayner has loved Roxas since he was thirteen just as Riku has. So I don't know if it was stealing exactly. And I agree being content and happy are different from one another. Oh, and I perfer RoxasxSora than RikuxSora, and since this is a SoraxRoxas fic. Things will work out one way or another. By the way, nice pen name.

Kagzii...like I said to Eric, the story is about Sora and Roxas, and in this chapter you'll see where things start to...heat up. I'm going to add more...spice to the stories now.

HybridNox...thanks! I don't plan on stopping by how many reviews I got!

Daisy Darko...If you wanna know the real truth, i didn't even expect this story to turn out how it is going right now. I have been winging it and just thinking of things on the spot. So, I may decide to leave Riku and Sora together, but who knows. I'm crazy at the moment so we'll see how my sanity holds up tomorrow. Oh and don't die, you won't be able to keep reading. And wo wthat is fast, these chapters are relatively long too.

Riana rox...the family isn't against him, he is just causing a little rift within the family. You'll see why.

The rest of you reviewers: I got done so I am sorry if I wasn't able to respond to your reviews. But thank you for the comments and becoming readers of this story. I hope you all continue to enjoy my work.

* * *

Onto the story!

"Where did you go Dad?" I asked him as Kairi and I were playing with the Plushie dolls before the food got here. Areis looked at me than at Zack.

"Uhh...restroom." He said as he sat down and took the box of Materia from me. "I picked these especially out for you Sora. They should help you well when you move out later." Zack said.

"You went to the restroom for twenty minutes...?" I asked and everyone looked at him. They were hiding something from me. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Oh look the food!" Areis said as the waiters were coming over with our plates of food. I ordered some Chicken Alfredo, and I was drooling just from the smell of it.

"Saved by food eh pops?" Leon said nudging Zack's arm. Leon laughed.

"Shut your mouth Leon." Zack said and Cloud snickered. I just shrugged, I would find out eventually. We continued eating our dinner, laughing at some jokes and them teasing me about how I am finally legal in the eyes of the law. I felt my phone vibrate two more times.

"You better watch out, Leon or Cloud might sneak into your room." Riku nudged me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"If you touch him, I'll kill you myself." Areis said smiling at Leon and Cloud, and they were struck with fear. "So! Let's get out of here why don't we?" She said cheerfully.I swear out of all of us, Areis was propably the scariest to ever upset. Cloud, Leon, and Zack split the bill and left a hefty tip.

We walked outside and in the front of the restaurant was a red 2005 Nissan Altima (A/N: bear with me I don't know cars well), and on the top of the car was a giant bow.

"Happy Birthday Son." Zack said placing a hand on my shoulder. I gaped at him and hugged him so hard, then I hug Areis and I was so excited. I never would have expected a car. "You have to share it, but it is mainly yours. You will be the holder of the key." He said tossing me the key. I knew who I would have to share it with, and it didn't even bother me at all.

"Woot! I call shotgun!" Riku yelled out loud as he opened the door and hopped in.

"That's not fair!" Kairi said as they fought over who would get shotgun.

"I want to ride on the roof!" Yuffie said jumping on top of the car.

"Yuffie get down from their!" Leon said lifting her off the top of the car.

"But Leon!" She whined.

"How did you guys afford this? It's relatively new!" I asked them.

"Well, one of my co-workers was able to sell it to me cheap as he said he didn't need a car anymore, now that he was married. He told me that he remembered you the few times he came over, and when I told him it was your birthday soon he made me a deal where he probably lost more money than he should have." Zack explained to me. I was smiling brightly now, as I didn't realize how many people I have actually made an impact on.

"So I'm guessing you guys are going with Sora." Zack said as he and Areis walked over to the van, Leon and Cloud went to their own car, and I hopped into the driver's seat of my new car, feeling around the car and getting to know it before I turned the ignition. I could feel the power of the engine and noticed Kairi won the fight for shotgun. I slowly began to test the pedal of the car as it revved, eager to get on the road. I drove around the parking lot twice before taking it out on the road and the feeling was amazing. To have my own car, go where I wanted to, and wasn't restricted to staying at home.

We reached the house and everyone filed out of the car except me and Riku who just moved to the shotgun seat. "So where are headed too Riku?" I asked him. I felt my phone vibrate once more.

"Um...let's go to Twilight Beach. I know you always loved it there." Riku said as he thought about it.

"Isn't that place an hour or so away?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Don't you have a car to get us there?" He laughed. "Let's just go, I packed a dinner for us for when we get hungry later. They are going to set up for Roxas's little thing while we are out. It's only three, let's go!" Riku said as he took my hand in his.

"All right." I smiled and we headed off for the beach. I have a feeling Riku had this all planned already though. It took us an hour just to reach the beach and Riku somehow pulled out our swimming trunks. I smiled, because this is the perfect place I wanted to go for my birthday. I took out my wallet, the keys, and my phone and placed them in the back seat. I remembered the few texts I recieved and opened my phone. I had five new text messages.

I might have Hayner, but that is completely different from you Sora! You were the best thing to happen to me...  
-Roxas

Please forgive me Sora! I want to spend today with you, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you for the last two weeks! I tried visiting you, but Riku was refusing to let me go! He wouldn't even let Hayner go. I love Hayner, but I love you too! Pl...(The text was cut short)  
-Roxas

ease! I was worried when I heard you were sick. I wanted to be by your side Sora. I really did, I haven't gotten a good night's rest. I didn't sleep for days when I found out. Idk why but...I just feel like I need you in my life...  
-Roxas

I guess you are really trying to ignore me...bye then Sora...  
-Roxas

WHERE ARE YOU AND RIKU GOING? YOU HAVE TO HAVE TO HAVE TO HAVE TO TELL ME!  
-Kairi

P.S. Yuffie is going to steal you're clothes to make a new Plushie Doll.

I sighed, I wanted to talk to Roxas. I needed to close this part of my heart, and move on from it all. I stole the trunks from Riku and went into the back seat, and oddly Riku followed me. I looked at him with my eyebrow raised. "And what do you think you're doing good sir?"

"Joining my boyfriend in changing." He said pressing me down into the seats. He caught my hands so that I couldn't refuse, the windows were tinted so that many people wouldn't even notice us. "What?" He saw my face and sighed. "What's wrong Sora."

"Nothing Riku. It's just...this is so weird. Don't you think...?" I looked at him sincerely.

"What do you mean?" He got off of me, but moved so I was in his lap.

"We have known each other since we were five. Just, this, our relationship. The fact that we are going out, the way we kiss and touch now. It feels odd." I explained to him. I looked at him, and could see Riku's eyes sadden. I kissed him deeply and passionately, "It's not...bad. It's just something I'm not used to. I mean..." I said moving so I put his already hard member in between my cheeks, we were still completely dressed, but I could feel it. "This is not something I'm used to. At all. I just...I guess I just have to get used to it. I love you Riku." I said kissing him again. His eye brightened up and he kissed me back eagerly.

"Thanks Sora." He said when we stopped. I moved off his lap and quickly changed into my swimming trunks, making sure he couldn't see the tent pitch in my pants from the earlier activities. "By the way, when did you get so mature?" Riku asked chuckling.

"Says who buddy?" I laughed and jumped on his back, "Let's go!" we both laughed and he carried me to the ocean and dropped me in laughing. "You jerk!" I laughed soaking wet. I splashed him with water and started chasing after him. It felt like old times.

"Come on Sora, catch me if you can loser!" He taunted me and started running off.

We stayed at the beach till sunset, where twilight came into play. We took out the small dinner Riku packed and sat up a blanket. We showered at the small hut with a shower and used the soap and shampoo Riku remembered to pack and changed back to our regular clothes. We sat on the beach, on a blanket and I was laying in Riku's lap as we watched the sunset. I looked up at Riku and smiled. This felt...normal. It felt like any other day in the years I've met him, where the two of us got along without any worries. Like we were just kids again. Nothing mattered right now, and I felt content with life.

"Let's go home." I said as the sun finally disappeared over the horizon. "And I mean back to the house, we have Roxas's party to catch." I said and got up. I looked at Riku and kissed him again before getting up, taking his hand and walking to the car. I had to face Roxas now, I couldn't run away forever.

We drove home and could see the house blazed with lights, I parked the car and got out. I sighed before walking through those doors. Riku was behind me and when I went through the doors it seemed as if everyone froze in whatever they were doing. Leon and Cloud were staring at me with an eyebrow raised. Areis and Kairi were taking out the cake, Zack was handing Roxas a present and Yuffie was watching Naruto on tv.

"Hey guys." I smiled and gave a little wave. I walked over to Roxas and gave him a hug, "Happy Birthday Rox." I said, and I could feel my heart racing.

"S-sora?" Roxas said not believing it. He wrapped his arms around me and was crying. "I've missed you..." He whispered.

"I know Rox...I've missed you too, and haven't stopped thinking about you this whole time I've been gone." I inhaled his sweet scent. It smelled like vanilla, and was different from Riku. Riku smelled more like an Earthy, woodsy smell, but Roxas smelled sweeter. We pulled back and I could see Roxas was giving me the brightest smile, "I can't run away from it anymore. I'm back." I smiled.

"I'm glad you are Sora, it hasn't been the same since you've been gone." Roxas told me.

"Yeah I bet." I said and looked at everyone else who was listening in. "Am I really just going to be stared at or do I get a hug?" I said opening my arms. Everyone attacked me then, even Hayner and Riku.

"CUDDLY! YOUR HOME!" Yuffie was the first one to attack me, rubbing cheeks again.

"Oh my gosh Sora! We've missed you!" Kairi said jumping on op of Yuffie.

"Finally!" Roxas said clinging to the side Yuffie wasn't.

"Good to have yah back Sora." Hayner said jumping on top of us all.

"Hey! Don't hog him now!" Riku said jumping in the pile as well. We all laughed as Zack, Leon, Cloud, and Areis started smiling and laughing with us. The family was together, and it felt like the atmosphere was back to normal. The rest of the night, we laughed and had so much fun finishing up the last hours of the night, sitting and talking.

"Oh! What did they give you for your birthday Sora?" Roxas asked me. He seemed really excited to be with me, he always followed me around when I went tot he kitchen and he sat unusually close to me when we were on the couch.

"Oh! I got them in the car." But at that moment Riku brought in all of my gifts and I smiled at him. He knew me so well. "Or Riku has them." He set the stuff next to Roxas's presents. I lookeda t Roxas's box that looked similar to mine, but our names were engraved on the lids to make sure we didn't get them confused. Kairi got Roxas a piano book filled with classic music, Yuffie made dolls of the family like mine, Zack and Areis gave him the same as me, Leon and Cloud got him a snow globe that showed a city known as Midgar, where Cloud went to train for Soldier, and Riku got him...hey that's one of my shirts!

"Oh! I forgot to give you my gift!" I quickly siad running upstairs. I went into my dresser and pulled out a small box, I had this for awhile now, and used to always wear it, but I thought of giving it to Roxas as a welcome home present, but never got to it. I ran back downstairs and presented the small present to him, "Happy birthday again Rox!"

He quickly opened the box and when Riku looked over to see what it was, I saw the shock that crossed his face. He knew that piece of jewelery was more than just a piece of jewelery, it was what I wore ever since I got to the orphanage, well one of them at least. The one thing I remember my mom giving me before I left was this almost complete set of pendants, each in teh shape of a keyblade and each different. I only had doubles of each pendant, one i just gave to Roxas. It was a necklace and on it was a pendant of that they called a keyblade, that I named The Guardian Soul. Roxas beamed and put it on immediately. "Thank you Sora! I feel bad now that I didn't get you anything."

"It's all right Roxas, I'm just glad you're my new brother." I laughed and we started talking about our future plans, since school started around the corner. We were going to be juniors! We talked till twelve when our birthday finally ended. Everyone started heading their separate ways, Leon and Cloud went home. Areis and Zack went to bed. Hayner went home with Leon and Cloud. Kairi, Riku, Yuffie, Roxas, and I went upstairs and Yuffie and Kairi went to their rooms and I noticed Roxas was following Riku and I to my room.

"Uhh, isn't your room the other way?" Riku said shooing him as we entered my room.

"Well, that's the thing, I moved into your room while you were out." Roxas said scratching the back of his head. Riku was spending most of his time at Leon's and Cloud's so he didn't realize this little fact.

"What? Why?" Riku was getting angry. "Why didn't you move into Hayner's old room? He is your boyfriend!"

"Well, because..." Roxas turned beat red. "It smelled exactly like Roxas, and it still does. The smell has soothed me to sleep..."

"Well, he is back so get out." Riku glared.

"Riku stop it. He can take the other bed, why don't YOU go to your room." I said getting defensive, "I can take care of myself Riku."

"Cause, I'm spending the night with you." He said and laid on my bed. He took off his shoes and his pants, and his shirt and laid underneath the covers in his boxers and I sighed.

"Get out Riku." I pointed at the door.

"No. Please Sora...just for this night..." he pleaded. I sighed and stripped down crawling in next to him.

"Umm...yeah..." Roxas was completely red. He stripped to his boxers and climbed into the other bed. Why did everyone in this house sleep in their underwear?

"So..." I said as we all were still wide awake.

"Uhh...yeah..." Roxas said trying to find something to talk about. I felt a hand creep up my leg now and glared at Riku who was smiling evilly.

"Riku! No!" I said slapping his hand. He whined and I hugged him, laying on his chest.

"Riku Riku Riku! You have to get back to your room! Zack and Areis checked your room, and they know your not there!" Yuffie said from the open window. "Ninja jump!" She said jumping to the next floor of the building.

"Ugh, see you in the morning Sora." He kissed me deeply and passionately. "Later Roxas." He glared at Roxas before walking out the door. I sighed and laid there wondering what to do now that Riku was gone and it was just me and Roxas.

"So Sora..." He said, "Why did you come back...?" He was looking at me on his side.

I turned to my side and looked at his deep cerulean eyes as they peered into mine, "Well...cause I missed this place. My room. You. I didn't feel complete without them. I've known you for such a short time, but I just feel...something. Like I can't actually be happy without you Roxas." I sighed as I realized this.

"Sora...can I sleep with you...?" Roxas asked as he got up. I was afraid of what would insue if Riku caught us together in bed, but again I may be with Riku now, but he wasn't my keeper. I nodded and Roxas smiled. He got up from his bed and snuggled into my bed with me.

"Why are you always doing this Roxas...? Getting so close to me though we are both going out with someone else...?" I asked him as he hugged my chest.

"I don't know...you are just so...soothing. I am...happier with you around, and I can actually feel like me again. I just want to stay with you..." he said. He got up and looked at me, and he leaned down and kissed me, and it wasn't urgent and deep like Riku's who kissed me a little roughly and seemed eager to. IT was soft, sweet, and full of passion. When we stopped we were both out of breath. "I missed you Sora..."

"I missed you too Roxas..." I said as he started to spoon me. I fell asleep worried about what would happen now...these next couple of days may be...confusing, dangerous, and possibly even revealing.

* * *

  
A/N: So that was number nine. I updated it this soon cause I found out how so many people reviewed. Thanks for that guys, hope you all like the story. Keep the reviews comin please guys. Ciao.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ok so...I rushed this chapter, so I'm sorry if it is bad. This chapter, throws in a twist for you guys at the end. Oh if you guys like this story, I suggest you read my other story "You're My Everything." It is a story about a very confused Roxas falling in love with his best friend. With completely confusing notions.

Disclaimer: Do not own KH, though I wish I did.

Reviews:

-Optomistic Emo Kleptomaniac-...thanks! Yes we always love that, and U think you'll love this little twist I put in. I am not going to lie, I just thought of this twist on the spot becaus eI think it'll make things interesting.

Silver A Moon...Thanks! I'll continue this story, no worries. I'm getting interested in my own work now lol.

EnigmaEric...Cool! I stole my penname from my brother, cause I liked it. lol. But yes, All is fair in love and war, and trust me I don't know who is playing fair anymore. Riku is a little of a hot head. Sora is just trying to cope. Roxas is the most confused out of all of them. And this chapter, I promise, will change the dynamics of everything. I have a few more twists up my sleeve before I actually am done with this story. Something happens later that...may make the story more interesting. Something is going to happen that changes the rest of them. Hope you like this chapter and keep reviewing. You're an interesting Reviewer.

On with the show!

* * *

"What do you think you are doing?" I woke up to a yelling Riku. "Get the hell off of him!" I felt the warmth next to me disappear as Riku grabbed Roxas and threw him to the floor.

"What the hell?" Roxas said getting up, still in his boxers. "Why don't you knock?"

"I did, but you were all over my BOYFRIEND!" Riku yelled, both of them standing in an aggressive position glaring at each other. "Sora, what the hell?" He yelled at me.

"Nothing happened Riku! I promise! He just wanted to stay in my bed, and I said ok! Calm down!" I pleaded with him.

"Yeah before I kick your ass." Roxas said smug. This just antagonized Riku more.

"Roxas, stop it!" I ordered him. "Riku please!" I said. "what can I do to prove it to you?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He replied and was about to hit Roxas right in the face, without thinking I tackled Riku on to the other bed and straddled him. "What are you doing?" He asked me angrily.

"Proving to you that I'm with you." I said glaring as I kissed him deeply and passionately, I put all I had into that one kiss. The way I loved him, the way he feels, the way I couldn't resist him any longer and just shoved it into that one kiss. He licked at my lips hungrily, and this time I didn't reject him. I opened my mouth and let Riku's tongue enter my mouth, and it wasn't shy. It explored every niche of my mouth.

"Now do you see?" I asked pulling back, their was a string of saliva attaching our mouths together and he looked at me lovingly. I could feel his pleasure of it as his little friend in his nether reasons pushed against my cheeks. "I love you Riku, and I could only kiss you like that."

"Ok fine." He said and I noticed Roxas was still in the room watching. The pain in his eyes was noticeable and Riku's next statement didn't make the situation better, "Don't you have a boyfriend to gawk at?" Riku said hotly. I hit him.

"Roxas." I said and hugged him, both of us still in our boxers. He hugged me back, and I could feel Riku glaring. "Go get changed, we have a new day." I whispered to him. He nodded and left for the restroom. "And you Riku, get out so I can go grab some pants before you try to rape me." I ordered. He kissed me and left the room with a smile on his face. I collapsed on the bed completely tired, even though I just woke up.

After, Roxas and I shared an awkward moment, I took my shower, changed, and was dressed for the new day. I walked downstairs and found Leon and cloud in the living room. "Don't you guys have jobs?" I teased the two of them.

"Pft, and what have all your crap left at our house?" Cloud sneered jokingly. "Nuh-uh buddy. I got three days till I leave for my mission up North."

"Do you guys always switch off on you're team?" Riku asked as he plopped onto the couch next to them.

"Didn't you hear? They HAVE to, cause their was too much...misconduct." Kairi said searching for the right word.

"Sex." I cleared up for a lost Roxas who was laying on the floor. He started laughing and so did Riku, leaving the couple to blush.

"Sora! can you run out to the store? We need some vegetables for the gumbo!" I heard mom say from the kitchen.

"Surely!" I said getting up and grabbing my keys.

"Mind if I drive?" Roxas asked as he got up from the floor. I shook my head and smiled at him handing him the keys.

"Yeah, like I'm going to let you two out of my sight. Let's go." Riku said grabbing a jacket and walked out to the car. Riku took shotgun, I was in the back while Roxas drove.

"Yuffie!" I said as I sat down finding a girl hiding behind the seats. She started laughing and jumped up strapping herself in.

"Where we goin'?" she asked as she bounced up and down in the seat.

"Did you take you're pills today Yuffie?" I asked her, she was so hyperactive it was ridiculous.

"Pft, who needs pills." She giggled and started to talk on aimlessly about Naruto and what happened in the newest chapter. "So then, Naruto got all glowy like and looked so cool! His new seal was showing and everything, then he became like a yellow flash and went ZOOM!" She cried out as we reached the parking lot of the grocery store.

"Haha, I read that chapter too."Roxas said laughing. "Naruto is amazing, and I love his mom. She was so, cheeky." Roxas said turning off the car. We all stared at him as Yuffie looked at him wide-eyed. "What?" He looked at us freaking out. "I can't read Naruto?"

"YOU READ NARUTO AND DIDN'T TELL ME!" Yuffie yelled, making all of us jump. Roxas hopped out of the car and started running, but Yuffie was incredibly fast as she hopped on top of him. "OH MY GOSH YOU'RE LIKE MY NEW BEST FRIEND!" She said as she jumped on his back.

"You should have never told her." Riku laughed walking to the store.

"He's right." I said pushing him and Yuffie towards the store. "You guys go grab the seasonings, while me and Riku go get the veggies." I said pointing in the other direction.

"Why can't I go with you?" He whined.

"Cause she isn't letting go anytime soon." I said pointing to the still giggling Yuffie attached like a leech to Roxas. "Now get." I said pushing them. "Let's go." I smiled at Riku and headed off to the produce section.

"Ok honey, what are we getting today?" Riku mocked me, causing me to roll my eyes. "Haha, you know I'm only teasing you." He said looking around to make sure no one was around before placing a small peck on my lips. Blushing, I went back to picking out the vegetables. I inspected each choice of vegetables to make sure they weren't bruised or damaged in some way. I had tomatoes, onions, and garlic by the time we were finished. I made Riku carry my bags.

"Let's go find Roxas and Yuffie!" I said walking off to find them. As I walked past the aisles I eventually found Yuffie talking animatedly about Naruot with Roxas who was responding back happily. He was looking at a drink and longing to get something. But I knew he didn't have money. Before I could walk over there Riku grabbed my hand.

"Sora, what is Roxas to you?" He said out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" I turned back to him, looking at him curiously.

"You look at him, and it's not the same way you look at me. I have been your best friend for so long, I know exactly how you feel. So, why are you falling for Roxas?" He accused me. I just stared back at him and stayed silent. "Sora, talk to me."

"You're breaking up with me huh...?" I sighed in a whisper.

"No Sora, I'm not breaking up with you." He siad pulling me into a hug. He held me close, and I held him. "You're my best friend Sora, and no matter what you say, as long as you want me here I'll be here." He kissed my head and I nuzzled his chest.

"I love you Riku."

"I love you too Sora." He whispered back. It was weird hugging my best friend, but he felt so safe though. I knew who he was and it felt like I could tell him anything. I still had feelings for Roxas, and we both knew that, but for now we didn't want to deal with that problem until we had to. "Now let's go find the brats." He said letting me go and leading the way towards Yuffie and Roxas.

I passed by Roxas and grabbed a drink from their refrigerator, and Roxas looked at me curiously. "We have money, grab something." I smiled at him. He nodded and grabbed some Arizona Sweet Tea, the same as I did. Riku reached in to grab an Arnold Palmer, and Yuffie grabbed a Rasberry Tea. We went to the cash register and paid for the groceries. "Can I drive? I wanted to go to a store before we headed home." I said as Roxas handed me the keys.

Pulling out of the parking lot, no one knew where we were headed, as I always was picked up by a friend whenever we wanted to go. I pulled into the parking lot of a book store. "Why are we here?" Riku asked me.

"I wanted to pick up a book, and see some old friends." I smiled at him and he shrugged and walked with me into the store. Yuffie rushed in their before any of us, and I knew she was heading off to the Manga section of the store to see if the new Naruto was out.

We walked through the doors and the scent of fresh paper hitted us and I smiled. I loved the smell of a bookstore. Roxas smiled, and could tell he was at home here. "Hey, I'll be reading in the Teen section." Roxas said walking off.

"I'll stick by you buddy." Riku said putting a heave arm on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes again adn walked over ot the counter where I found my friend.

"Sora, nice to see you." A teenager with blueish-silver hair said. His hair covered one of his eyes and he was looking at me. It was Zexion.

"Heya Zex! When did you get a job here?" I asked him surprised.

"In the last fourteen days you weren't here. The owner approached me as she recognized me, you should meet her." Zexion said. Before I could even respond, "Hey Lulu, The kid I was telling you about it here." The owner came out in a black dress. She had jet black hair, purple lipstick, and dark eye shadow.

"Hello Sora. I have heard a lot about you from Zexion, and his boyfriend Demyx." Lulu said walking out from the back.

"Demy is here?" I asked excitedly, Demyx was a really big goof ball as he was always hyper.

"He is in the back helping with stock." Zexion said.

"So Sora, I heard you know this place better than even me. Would you like a job here? Don't worry about an interview or anything, I've heard a lot about you from the other two. Besides, I can see your good heart." Lulu said. she spoke in a mysterious voice.

"Can see my good heart...?" I looked at her oddly. Riku was just watching the whole conversation. He was shifting through magazines, no doubt overhearing.

"Lulu is...prone to peoples intentions and their nature. She can tell how someone feels, and if she focuses enough can see what their thinking. They call it Black Magic, but it's just you learning to paying attention to the vibes of people." Zexion explained to me as he rearranged the books behind the counter.

"So do you want the job?" Lulu asked me. I nodded my head excitedly and she handed me an apron and a shrit. "That's your uniform, you have work tomorrow." Lulu said as she went back into the back.

"Congratulations." Zexion let out a chuckle, almost smiling. Zexion never smiles, and I've been trying to get him too for the longest time. Well he smiles when he is with Demyx, and I've only heard of that. "Now, follow me, you need to learn the ropes." He said as he came out behind the counter and showed me the workings of the system, as well as how they filed everything. For the next hour he gave me a training run through.

We reached home, and I knew only Riku actually knew I got a job, I didn't tell Yuffie or Roxas about it, as I wanted to surprise everyone with the news later. "Hey mom, here yah go." I said putting the vegetables on the table. She looked troubled.

"Huh? Oh thanks honey." She said going back to her cooking. I looked at her confused until Roxas dragged me out of the room. I was worried about Areis, she usually never looked like that, but something was troubling her.

"Sora! Let's go play some video games! I've been wanting to play with you for awhile now." Roxas said as he grabbed my arm dragging me to the living room. Kairi, Riku, and Yuffie were all waiting on the couch for me. I smiled at them and tackle Riku to the floor, laying on his stomach. Kari and Yuffie squealed, and Roxas looked a little annoyed, but I ignored him. We started playing video games, I always lost to either Riku or Roxas, and sometimes Kairi would beat me too. I sucked.

Yuffie would play and just try doing something funny, or ridiculous, and sometimes it worked and she beat all of us. Making us feel embarrassed. We laughed, we played, we lived as a family as we should have. It seemed like life was perfect again this summer day. Our new brother Roxas, fit in perfectly and it seemed like he wa cheering up from the first time he came home.

"Areis, I need to talk to you." Dad said as soon as he got home, and I saw Areis rush upstairs and head to their room, where they always talked. We all looked at each other with questioning looks and we paused the game listening. We jumped when we heard her yell, and then begin to cry.

None of us waited around and we rushed upstairs. We could hear her crying as Zack was on the phone, no doubt with Leon and Cloud. "Yeah, yeah." He said. "Don't cancel the mission because of this, we all knew this time would come. I mean, it isn't something we could have prevented."

"I wonder what is happening..." Kairi whispered next to me.

"I don't know, but I can tell it's something bad..."I whispered back.

"Hmm...I've never seen Dad and Mom like this..." Riku whispered back at us.

"Something bad is going to happen..." Roxas said as if predicting the future.

"Let's go guys, they'll tell us eventually." I said as I headed downstairs. We were all troubled by what we heard, I mean nothing like that could have upset Areis like that. for the rest of the day we were pondering what could have actually happened, or possibly what was going to happen.

We arrived at dinner with the gumbo ready and on the table, Zack and Areis were lost in deep thought as we all scrambled to get food, an even Leon and Cloud were unusually silent. I decided to break the silence, "So guys..."

"Hmmm?" They looked up at me.

"I got a job!" I said excited and Kairi and Yuffie were attacking me with questions.

"Congratulations." Zack, Areis, Leon, and Cloud told me, smiling. I could tell though, something was troubling them and I was completely worried. If it was better timing, Areis would have been excited, and Leona nd Cloud would have ruffled my hair, and Zack would be smiling at me asking me questions.

"Where at? How? Why?" Kairi asked.

"At a bookstore don the street. My friend Zexion got me the job. Because I needed a job for money for gas now and dates when I get a girlfriend." I said as I looked at Riku, who blushed. Roxas looked angry as he glared at Riku. I ignored him.

"Oooo! You need to buy me..." Kairi said as she started to list off a lot of different items. Of course I wasn't going o buy her everything, but you know what? I didn't care right now. I was more worried about the adults who were too lost to actually realize what was happening. Hayner picked up Roxas as he was staying over his place, and I watched as he left. It was weird...wondering about what Roxas and Hayner did at those sleep overs.

"So am I sleeping in your room tonight?" Riku whispered to me as we headed to bed.

"Sure Riku." I said absent minded. He smiled and picked me up. "Ah! Riku!" I squirmed as he opened the door and threw me onto the bed. Areis and Zack went to sleep a long time ago, so Riku was able to do what he pleased.

"Now..." He said as he climbed on top of me looking down at me, his arms were like cages, so I couldn't escape. "Oh what can we do tonight...?" He whispered seductively in my ear as his hand trailed down my skin.

"Riku!" I moaned as his hands rubbed my groin. "Stop! Not tonight, please." I asked him trying to push him off.

"Why not Sora? We've been going out for awhile now..." He said. I could feel his hardness as he rubbed it against me.

"We've been going out less than a month!" I said escaping from his grip.

"Yeah, but I've loved you for so long..." He whined as he looked at me.

"Yes, but I'm still getting used to it. Stop. I'm not ready." I told him turning on my side.

"Fine..." He said as I felt his arms wrap around me. "But Sora, I will have my way with you, no matter what you say." He whispered as he tok off his shirt and pants, throwing them to the floor.

"I know..." I said, not entirely sure if I wanted it to be with him. He was a pervert. I took off my clothes as it was too hot, and I could feel Riku's hands find their way under my boxers. I bit his arm. "What did I say?"

"Ok fine..." He grumbled removing his hands. I swear I was going to kick him out.

"Riku, Roxas never did that to me. He actually let me sleep, without me wondering if I was going to be raped." I glared at him, and I knew I hit his pride, but I knew that he wasn't going to do anything anymore.

"Man, you know how to hurt a guy." He growled and I kissed him.

"You're cute." I giggled and he smiled as he kissed me back. We had a heated make-out session before we both fell asleep. I had four things on my mind. The job. Areis and Zack. And of course Roxas.

The next day I worked all day and it was fun. I worked with Demyx and Zexion and we all laughed and were telling jokes as we helped customers. I got them caught up on everything that was happening.

"Sooooooo, let me get this straight, you are sating Riku,b but you gots feelins for Roxas...?" Demys reiterated as I finished.

"Yeah, and I love Riku, but at the same time, I'm still falling for Roxas..." I sighed.

"But Roxas is going out with Hayner, and you have no idea what they do on their sleep overs." Zexion said.

"Pretty much." I nodded. We were on break as Lulu took over.

"As this goes on, your parents are keeping a secret." Zexion said gain. I nodded.

"Well...you're so royally F'ed." Demyx laughed.

"Thanks buddy." I rolled my eyes.

"Demyx, Zexion you're back on." Lulu said as she came into the back room. Lulu looked at me closely. "Roxas loves you more than you know. I felt it when you walked out with him. Riku loves you, but so does Roxas. I'm elling this for your own good." Lulu said as we talked. "You're parents seem to be hiding it from you by what you have said to them."

"You were listening?"

"I couldn't help myself."

"What should I do?" I asked her frustrated.

"Wait for them to talk to you. They'll come around." Lulu said, as she picked up a coffee. I took her advice and just waited till I got home, and that's exactly what happened.

"Sora, we have to talk to you..." Zack said as I walked in.

"Sure." I said as I sat on the couch across from them. Areis was on the verge of rying, and zack looked worried. "What's wrong...?"

"Son...please understand we tried our best..." Zack said worried how I would take this.

"What's happening?" I looked at them and I could read it off their faces before Zack even said it.

"You are being adopted..." And my world came crashing down around me.

* * *

  
A/N: Oooooo plot twists! Gotta love them! No one kill me please! Hope you guys enjoyed that story, and I hope you guys love it as much as I did. Review to tell me what you think!


End file.
